Foreign
by potterfan36041
Summary: The lives of the Power Rangers have come to a staggering halt. All the rangers have to take on alternate identities to protect their lives, but they just want things to go back to normal. AU. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

This world was once a different place, a place where people lived in cohabitation that meant no real harm, yes there were problems, but nothing like what began that summer. A group of teenagers whom had vowed to protect the earth were forced into a 'normal' life, one that would not attract attention. It was a life in which they passed their powers onto others, so that they might one day return to fight and defeat this man.

_After the Fall_

"Tommy!" Kim yelled as she got off the plane and ran into her boyfriend's arms. It had been too long since she had last seen him, too long since she had been in his embrace. Her going to Florida had taken its toll on the both of them, but the one thing that had been left untouched was their relationship and they weren't sure how they got so lucky in that aspect.

"Kim," Tommy whispered as he pulled her close and inhaled her scent. At one time he thought he'd forget it, now he realized that was never going to happen. Any time he smelled green apples, and that hint of raspberry he found himself looking for her. She was with him wherever he went, even when he didn't want her to be, but that was a good thing, it reminded him of what he was really fighting for. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

"Can't it wait? I just want to be your girlfriend tonight, not what I used to be, before the fall. I don't know if I can do that," Kim said as he barely nodded his head. The whole world was going crazy and a man named Gary Vintovskiy seemed to be at the middle of it. He was the real reason that Kim was back and they both knew it. All the Power Rangers had to unite to attempt to defeat this man, who had marked them as the evil ones.

"If it was only that simple, come on, Ernie's is still open. We'll talk on the way there," Tommy said as he held up his identification card as an Angel Grove resident and they exited the building. He noticed that Kim had packed light, to the point that he wondered what had been confiscated of hers before she came here. All Angel Grove residents, of the past three years, were being forced on similar journeys, as if keeping them all here would somehow contain the Power Rangers.

"Is there still a mall?" Kim asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and slung her bag over his shoulder.

"Hours are different, everything is different around here actually," Tommy said as she looked at his wrist and let out a gasp. He no longer wore a communicator, but it wasn't like Tommy to give up, even in the face of a man like this. "It had to go, along with some other things in my life."

"You're joking, right?" Kim asked as Tommy shook his head no. He had hoped to be able to serve as a ranger throughout the entire crisis, but Zordon had decided that the veteran rangers should protect in another way, a way that Kim might not take a liking to. "Why are we going to Ernie's then?"

"In the car," Tommy repeated as he opened her door and she climbed inside and he went around to the other side. "Our powers had to go to someone that could be lost, so that we can live to fight again."

"Who had this idea?" Kim raged as Tommy gently grabbed her hand and she looked over at his eyes.

"What choice did we have? As the real Power Rangers we can protect them, from what is being munched over by a bunch of heartless men. We can protect them, not as Power Rangers, but as people who know the Power Ranger code," Tommy said as Kim barely nodded. She had seen the census and upon revealing her hometown had had to pack up one bag and leave the gym, after medaling at the Pan Globals and knowing she had a pretty good chance at the Olympics. No one understood why and no one was stopping this, no one could except the people that were rangers.

"What happens when they realize that the new rangers aren't the ones that they used to be?" Kim asked as he let out a sigh. He didn't like this any better than her, but she had been in Miami, he had never had the luxury of leaving.

"It will happen, Zordon has told us as much. When the time comes they'll fight and we'll protect the innocent people. After today you won't be seeing much of me, you'll be at a different community house," Tommy said as she gave him a confused look. She had heard of some of the violence, but was sure it was only the media's spin of the truth, which couldn't be taken as accurate. "My parents are dead, yours might as well be, because they can't come back, at least not until this is over. They'd be killed if they came here."

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," Kim whispered as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he straightened himself up in his seat.

"They died to keep me alive, like many parents did here. Only one set turned over their child as a Power Ranger," Tommy said as Kim stared at him. She couldn't imagine any of their parents doing that sort of thing. "Did you ever feel your Ninjetti powers fully return?"

"Yes, but that can't…" Kim trailed off as her eyes widened. "No…"

"Gary Vintovskiy knew the Hillard's, from somewhere, and he convinced them of their daughters misdoings. She sent out the call, moments before they killed her," Tommy said as Kim's mouth dropped open. "You see why we have to be careful now? There's no way that I could lose anyone else, especially you."

"So what are we doing?" Kim asked as Tommy pulled into a parking space and held up his id card again as he stepped out of the jeep.

"Going to talk to Ernie," Tommy responded as she jumped out of the jeep and three security guards quickly gathered around her. "She's with me, doesn't have her id card yet, going to get it right now."

"Id card?" Kim asked as he barely nodded and gently led her into the juice bar.

"This is one of the few places not infiltrated by Vintovskiy's men, mainly because Ernie is the only person to stand up to him," Tommy said as Kim looked over at him and he gave her a nudge through the doors. "Ernie! I've brought an id taker."

"Kim! I'm so sorry you were dragged back here," Ernie said as she looked around the abandoned juice bar. It had been stripped of all the gym equipment and that was replaced with televisions and chairs. "Come with me."

"I've got to leave you here, you're in good hands," Tommy said as Kim stared up at him and clung to his hand. "Nothing is going to happen to you, trust me."

"Everything is so…" Kim trailed off as Tommy planted a kiss on her lips and she sensed the sense of change in him. In the past his kisses had left her slightly flustered, but now she could feel the urgency, the need to know she was fine and that he wouldn't lose her too.

"You'll be safe," Tommy whispered in her hair as he released her and then forced himself to walk out of the juice bar as she choked back tears. Things had changed with him, in a way that she wasn't ready to understand.

"Come with me," Ernie said as she looked over at him and he gently took her hand and guided her to the back. "It's killing him too, but he's one of the few people that Vintovskiy doesn't suspect of anything."

"Why doesn't he?" Kim asked as her mouth fell open when she walked into the back room. This was so different from everything she was used to.

"Because according to these records Tommy Oliver is dead, JT Fox is Vintovskiy's top agent," Ernie said as she stared at him. That could not be true, there was no way that could be true. "He couldn't tell you, he's prevented so many deaths, just by saying a credible word from 'Tommy'."

"Who died that he'd believe that?" Kim asked as Ernie started the paperwork. " Ernie…"

"Billy took on Tommy's identity, Tommy the character of JT Fox…Billy was 'vaporized', in all reality he was taken back to the Command Center. Billy confessed all the 'Power Ranger' names, the ones who replaced you at least, who are in refuge in the Command Center, you went unnamed. Tommy's communications will be brief, but you'll save lives because of it," Ernie said as Kim barely nodded and she took in a deep breath.

" That's why he cut his hair?" Kim asked as Ernie nodded his head. "They killed…"

"And Tommy will get revenge for that, JT will not, he's the monitor for all Power Ranger activities and does a damn good job of it," Ernie said as Kim barely nodded and she took in another deep breath.

"Tommy didn't explain the dormitories, just said I'd be living in a different one from him," Kim said as Ernie passed her the id and she gave it a confused look. "My name isn't…"

"For now it is, Tommy requested it," Ernie said as Kim shook her head.

"Katy Fox? What about the people that knew me before?" Kim asked as Ernie gave her a smile.

"They have their own name, former Power Rangers have different ones. Not too many adults are left here, most of the teens want revenge, this is how they know they'll get it," Ernie said as Kim just shook her head. "You're safer this way, with his name."

"He won't be kissing me much until this is over, will he?" Kim asked as Ernie sadly shook his head no. He saw the sadness descend on her heart and let out a sigh. So much was being taken from these kids he just hoped that things would get better. "The dorms?"

"Sorry, got sidetracked. There are seven dormitories in all, each has one Power Ranger representative, you will be the one at Gagmire Hall. They are spaced throughout the city and little communication is made between them. You are on your own in there, Tommy might come, but he'll always be playing JT. You are a normal dormitory resident to everyone above you, except Tommy, they think they've forced the Power Rangers to run," Ernie said as Kim nodded and took the keys he passed her. "Katy Fox, you are the new dorm resident of room 365, Gagmire Hall, let me escort you to your building."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim walked into the building and felt the stares of the other residents. She assumed when those that knew her from the past saw her last name, that everything would be all right. Little did she know, that many feared JT Fox, at least the ones who didn't recognize him as the real Tommy Oliver did. Ernie had instructed her on how the system worked, the identification procedures and the people she could trust. Her dorm had all of two residents that she could truly confide in, that worried her. How many people did this man have invested in taking down such a small group of people?

"Fox, you never told us you had a sister," Vintovskiy said as he looked at the monitor and heard the girl introduce herself as Katy Fox. They always monitored the new residents that came in from all over the country, they knew that at least one of the rangers had not been in Angel Grove when this began. "She's beautiful, bet she's good in bed."

"Don't talk about her like that," Tommy forced out as one of his coworkers gave him a hard look. Vintovskiy didn't care what he said, they all knew that, but Fox was the only one to stand up to him and live to tell the tale. There was something about him that Vintovskiy didn't dare to cross, they had all seen him against the rangers and he was fearless.

"I'll go introduce myself, if she plays nice she might get more luxurious lodgings," Vintovskiy said as Tommy nodded his approval as he felt the bile rise in his throat. The last name Fox signaled to those that knew their real identity who she was, to Vintovskiy it made her a prize.

"Your room, three meals a day at 7:00, 12:30, and 6:00, if you are late, there may be no food. School is from 8 to 3, when it's in session, other duties can be added for any neglect of the rules. The rules are in the green book in your dresser," A boy droned as Kim nodded her head in understanding. The room was sparse, but that was not her main concern, she was now a spy, the eyes and ears for someone she loved, who would decide much of her life over the next few months.

Kim dropped her sole bag on the bed and let out a sigh. She couldn't help but wonder when she would see the others. With seven dorms and close to 1000 rooms per dorm, she knew it would be hard, it might even be impossible. How in the world were they going to take this man down if they never saw each other.

"Katy Fox, your brother is quite a modest man, he never mentioned your beauty," a wire thin man with slicked back gray hair said as he walked into the room. She didn't recognize him from before and that worried her. Who was he and what did he want from her? "I am Gary Vintovskiy and if you are anything like your brother, you will be a great help to us."

"JT's always been the good child, followed all the rules, helped those that were over him," Kim said, deciding right then that she could not have the same role as Tommy, who looked to be the golden child for this psychotic bastard. "You have all of us in fucking cages, I don't think I'm going to be too willing to comply."

Vintovskiy, for a man so slight, was surprisingly strong. He had heard Fox's matter of factness, but that was not what the younger Fox meant and he pinned her against the wall with all his force. No one talked to him like that and she needed to learn that quickly.

"You will or you'll turn out like all the Power Ranger parents, dead," Vintovskiy said as Kim gave him a cold glare before he slapped her across the face. The defiance that was still in her eyes shocked him. She was strong, maybe even stronger than JT, but she would not be easily pulled to his side. "I'll make your brother do it, prove no one else is above me."

"He won't kill, we both know that," Kim said as she felt him press down on her wind pipe and stared him in the eyes. She knew Tommy wouldn't do that even if it looked like JT would, that part of him would never change.

"Page Vintovskiy, page Vintovskiy, the Power Rangers are attacking dorm one, I repeat the Power Rangers are attacking dorm one," the page sounded as he dropped the girl to the ground and she gasped in deep breaths. She heard him leave her room and looked up when dull footsteps entered the room. She was not sure that she was up to doing anything at the moment, but it didn't seem like she had a choice.

"At least your pissing off the establishment," a boy with blonde hair and a deep tan said as he walked over and she looked up at him. "Oh my God, Kimberly…"

"Shh…it's Katy Fox now," Kim forced out as the boy stared even harder and she then heard a second set of shoes, which she recognized right away. Tommy had come, although she didn't know why he would bother after his speech from earlier.

"Can you walk?" Tommy asked as Kim nodded her head yes and he then motioned the boy ahead as he pulled her to her feet. "Ty Wilford, best help you've got in here. We have to do a quick trip, let everyone know you're here and then I have to go join in."

"Okay," Kim said as she followed Tommy, all the while wanting to reach out and touch him, but knowing she couldn't- he was someone else now, someone that she couldn't look at in the way that she always had.

* * *

"Kim!" Trini and Aisha shrieked as they descended on the pink ranger and she gave each of them a weak smile.

"What happened?" Jason asked as Kim pulled away from the girls and the faint bruises became more apparent.

"Vintovskiy likes me," Kim said as they all looked over at Tommy who had an enraged look on his face. "And I told him I wouldn't be his bitch."

"You're lucky you're alive," Zack said a Kim looked over at Tommy and he took a step away from her.

"It's easier if I don't Kim," Tommy said as she nodded and all the others wondered what the hell he was talking about. "Anybody have any high risk?"

"Not this week," Aisha said as Tommy nodded and he then left without another word and Kim collapsed to the ground.

"It's okay Kim, everything will go back to normal soon," Rocky said as he squatted down next to her and she looked up at him. All the Power Rangers looked older, wiser and she felt alone and scared like a child. How was she going to do this and keep over a thousand people safe? She didn't even know the ropes. "Keeping up appearances has kept us alive, especially Tommy. You are the one person he can't see die. You've got to do whatever you do to Vintovskiy in front of him. JT Fox is a legend to that man, he won't hurt you with him there."

"And as 'sister' of the legend, I can't be a problem child?" Kim asked as they all smiled. "JT will have to pull me aside and give me talks."

"So you're going to cause trouble from the inside?" Zordon asked as Kim nodded her head yes.

"It's the only way I'll see Tommy and I have one question," Kim said as the others nodded. "What would happen if I 'accidentally' beat the hell out of Vintovskiy?"

"Tommy will take care of him, you take care of your dorm," Billy said as Kim nodded and then teleported back to her room.

"So, Katy Fox. Do you wish to take the grand tour?" Ty asked as Kim wiped her eyes and barely nodded. "He's protecting you the best way that he possibly can."

"Tell that to my heart," Kim whispered as Ty placed an arm around her and held her tight.

"It's rough on everyone at first, especially people like you," Ty said as he walked her through the empty halls. The news would spread by morning that they finally had a Power Ranger in their midst, a relative of JT none the less. Kim's former classmates would recognize her, just like Tommy, the only difference was that she would be a confidant. No one really knew where Tommy stood anymore, only that he was acting as someone else.

"Where is everyone?" Kim asked, figuring that if they were housing the majority of teenage Angel Grove in these locations, that they would have seen someone by now.

"The older kids watch after the younger ones in the afternoons, make sure that they don't get in trouble. You and me, we make sure the entire building doesn't. Several of the children are close to the point that we'll need an extraction if they mess up again," Ty explained as he pointed into the common area and Kim peaked into see roughly 100 children in the room. "One on each floor, ten floors to each building, I'll give you a full roster tomorrow."  
"Don't people outside suspect us?" Kim asked as Ty shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Because of what Tommy does, keeps them from noticing things, pulls us in and interviews us, to clear us…it's hard on him too," Ty said as Kim barely nodded and reached over for a book.

"Power Rangers: The Mystery of the Light," Kim read aloud as she looked over at him. "By JT Fox."

"The investigative reports put out by JT Fox confirming that Derek, Kristin, Taylor, Priscilla, and Ivan are indeed Power Rangers and that Tommy was killed in an attempt to fight JT, which was suicide. Gary Vintovskiy will do anything to keep him safe," Ty said as Kim looked over at him. "The most protection he can give you is his last name, no one wants to piss him off, even Vintovskiy."

"Why?" Kim asked as Ty let out a sigh and then guided her back to her room.

"Because JT knows too much and he's a bit of a loose cannon, anything could set him off and he'd reveal all of this to the world," Ty said as Kim stared at him. She could not understand why Tommy hadn't done this already. "Everything has to be in place before he can do that."

"And I'm just a piece of the puzzle," Kim said with disappointment evident in her features and he looked down at her with a smile.

"You are the piece…with you here, nothing can stop him, we just have to hold on," Ty said as Kim nodded and looked at the door to her room. "I'm going to leave you here for the night, sleep well Katy."

Kim walked into her new home and looked around the bare walls. She began looking through the drawers, knowing there would be nothing in them. Some textbooks were on the desk, but she had no interest in them, school wouldn't start again for two more months.

Of the few things she had grabbed from Florida, there was a picture of her and Tommy, in a less than familial embrace. She had thought when she came back that the two of them would be working together. She now saw that he was not going to see or work with her at all, unless she got in trouble. She didn't want to cause him any more problems, but she was so worried and scared. The others had been given more warning, she had been transplanted here after the Pan Globals, with no contact from Tommy or any of them.

But she knew she couldn't feel sorry for herself, not when she had a job to do. So many people were depending on her to keep them safe, to guide them through the problems that would come their way. She had to act like she could do that and hope that Tommy would save her before it all was too late.

AN: It's been a long time since I've thanked someone in here, but I got a pretty much anonymous review, so I would like to say thank you and if you like the story, please keep telling me what you do and maybe don't like.


	3. Chapter 3

At 3 a.m. JT fox was still busily working next to Gary Vintovskiy. This time the Power Rangers had raided the building, taking vital information from the vault. None of the teens were of any help, but soon that would change, at least that was what Vintovskiy envisioned. He was going to reveal the true world of the Power Rangers, the ugly things that no one knew about.

"Fox, go home," Gary said as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and he just shook his head. While he was here, he could keep an eye on the rangers, but when he left he knew that things could get bad.

"Will you be monitoring me again?" Tommy asked as he glared over at the man next to him. He wished to see Kim tonight, to hold her and try to better explain this mess. He couldn't do that if they were watching him again.

"JT will you ever forget that little misdeed of mine?" Vintovskiy asked as Tommy shook his head no. It had nearly cost the real Power Rangers their lives, he had been careful from then on out, careful of everything that he did. "No, I will not be monitoring you JT, go get some rest. The Power Rangers crimes will still be here in the morning."

"Good night," Tommy muttered as he grabbed his bag and exited the room. He took a quick scan of the hallways and then headed for the exit. As the youngest member of Vintovskiy's organization, he lived in the dorms. He was hated for everything that he had done, but they'd never know all he did to save them, not until Vintovskiy was dead and gone.

* * *

"Who's there?" Kim asked as she bolted upright in her bed and saw a figure in the corner. "No, stay away."

"It's me," Tommy whispered as he stood up and she slowly scooted out of bed, before running over to give him a hug. She melted into his body and he let out a sigh of contentment. He wouldn't do this every night, but it would make the in between easier for him. "Kim, we need to talk."

"I understand, Ty explained it to me," Kim said as Tommy shook his head and he then silently teleported them to the top of the Command Center.

"He only explained what he's been told, not the truth," Tommy said as she looked up at him and shivered. Something about the way he was saying this made her nervous.

"Will I be able to live with the truth?" Kim asked as she grabbed both his hands and he looked away from her. He knew that she wouldn't like this, but he had to tell her. They couldn't continue their relationship if he didn't.

"Probably not, but I can't lie to you, you are the one person that I can't risk losing, ever," Tommy said, speaking more to the empty desert that to her. "I'm having to do things that I don't want to, betray people who have never done anything to save us. To keep up appearances, I'm dating a girl that bastard introduced me to. She didn't know me before, so she thinks…"

"You're dating someone?" Kim forced out as she stared up at him. She could think of worse atrocities for him to commit, but she could have dealt with that. This was something that she was not prepared to take.

"She's not you," Tommy murmured as he felt her slap him and he then looked up. "I don't love her."

"I can't believe you! Couldn't you have said you were gay, out of a bad break up, anything?" Kim yelled as he hung his head in shame and she finally saw the tears streaming down his face. She hadn't known how much it would affect him, but obviously it hurt him just as bad.

"I'd do anything to protect you, even act like I give a damn about that woman. Kim, as Tommy Oliver, I love you, unconditionally, as JT, I'm your brother, the one that they all fear. JT is the person that is protecting all of us, even if we hate how it's done. I don't want it to be this way, but we've all got to hold on, long enough for Zordon to get everything in place," Tommy said as she stared up at him. He had never told her how he truly felt in his heart about her and now she knew. This was not the way she had imagined finding it out, but this was how it happened. "I should have told you sooner."

"You really mean it?" Kim asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and then gave her a kiss.

"I'd never say something like that unless I meant it. I can't lose you , I need you to not make Vintovskiy mad, I don't want him to hurt you. My cover would be blown if I came after him for hurting you," Tommy said as she barely nodded.

"You know I can take care of myself," Kim said as Tommy nodded and she still saw the worry that creased his brow. "Relax, I'm going to be fine."

"I can't relax anymore. It's too hard to keep the lie up, to continuously be someone else, I want it to end, I want to go back to being normal, completely normal," Tommy said as Kim gave him a sympathetic smile.

"We gave up a lot of things when we became Power Rangers," Kim said as he let out a sigh. He placed his hand gently on her shoulders and then spun her around so that she could face the desert. He knew that he couldn't continue to look at her or he really would crack.

"I never gave up you before now and that about kills me. You don't know how much strength you give me, it was hard when you went to Miami, but at least I was not living a lie," Tommy murmured as she gave him a weak smile. "This isn't going to be easy."

"All we have to do is hold on, just a little longer, you are strong and you'll get your revenge one day," Kim whispered as he gently nuzzled her neck and she relaxed into him.

"I've got to get you back before someone notices," Tommy said as she reluctantly nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to do this."

"A day at a time," Kim whispered as he gave her a quick kiss and then forced himself to teleport away before he let things get out of hand. Six months without her left him with an intense desire to hold her and never let her go, but he had to be JT, not Tommy, for just a little while longer.

"Please don't do anything crazy," Tommy said as they stood in her room and he held her tight.

"I'll try, but if he comes onto me again, I make no guarantees, Kim said as he nodded and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, don't forget that," Tommy whispered into her hair before he quickly teleported away.

"I love you too," Kim whispered to the air as she let out a sigh. She could see what this was doing to Tommy, but she knew that they had to do this because they were the only ones that could. After all, they were the ones that started this mess.

"Thought you'd never get back," Ty said as Kim jumped around to face they boy settled into her battle stance. "Relax, come on, we've got to go check on someone."

"I didn't think anyone here was in real trouble," Kim said as Ty let out a sigh. "You lied to me?"

"You were pretty upset when you got here, I'm not going to deal with that and this situation at the same time. You would do something drastic, come with me," Ty said as she followed him out of her room and walked behind him in silence in the dark halls. She doubted that they would be confronted by anyone tonight, the rumors were still spreading about her.

"What exactly is going on?" Kim asked as Ty sighed, again. He had known she would be able to perceive more than most, it came with the territory of her past.

"You'll see," Ty said as he led her up the stairs and she just shook her head. She understood the need for secrecy, but to her this was a bit much.

"Thank God you're here," Alison said as Ty walked in and Kim was surprised to see the swollen stomach of a fairly pregnant woman. "You must be Katy Fox."

"Yeah, I'm still new to this. Why is this a problem?" Kim asked as Ty and Alison exchanged a glance. She didn't know about some of the most worrisome rules here and that was something that she was going to have to be taught, quickly.

"No pregnancies, unless you are married," Ty said as Kim nodded her understanding, she now saw the problem. "She has to go to the stronghold soon."

"I don't know what he can do, we're going to have to do something quick, you won't last much longer," Kim said as Alison nodded. "Tommy is the only one that can help."

"Tommy?" Alison asked as Kim cringed. "I thought he was dead."

"Do I look familiar to you?" Kim asked as Alison looked at her for a moment and then her eyes widened.

"Kim," Alison murmured as she nodded her head yes. "If your Kim, then JT is…"

"The answer is yes," Ty said as Alison stood there in shock. "His signal is 350 on your room phone. Tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," Kim said as she exited the room and Ty gave Alison a hug. Kim watched for a moment and realized that the couple were more than friends and she smiled. They had to get this right. There was so much at stake if they messed this up.

"Out alone?" Vintovskiy asked as Kim walked along the corridors to her room and he appeared out of the shadows.

"Couldn't sleep, first night in a new place," Kim said crossing her arms and moving away from him slightly. She wasn't Tommy, she couldn't act like she liked the man.

"Lucky you, tomorrow's Saturday," Vintovskiy said as Kim barely nodded. She was at her room, but afraid he'd follow her in. "Sleep good Ms. Fox, you'll need the rest for tomorrow."

"Why?" Kim asked as she stopped and turned to face him.

"You are joining my working crew. If you're anything like JT, you'll be a great asset to us," Vintovskiy said as Kim took in a deep breath and barely nodded. She had a feeling that there was no use refusing, it would only makes things worse. "He'll be proud."

"I can't wait until he finds out," Kim managed as the man gave her a smile and he then walked away. She took in a very shaky breath and then walked into her room, dialed Tommy's number and broke down in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim awoke the next morning with a start as Tommy leaned down over her and she saw the woman standing behind him. She had to force her face to show neutrality, when she really wished to rip the woman to shreds. Her hands were roaming over Tommy's back and she could feel the claws coming out in the back of her mind. No one touched him like that except her.

"Katy, time to go," Tommy whispered as she sat down and then sheets fell down to reveal her, clad only in a bra and a pair of shorts. She saw the look on Tommy's face and prayed the other woman couldn't read him, as he turned around and covered his face. His body was acting the way it should, the woman he loved was barely dressed and more beautiful than she was the last time he had seen her like this.

"Why the hell am I doing this?" Kim asked as he looked back at her as she jerked on a t-shirt and glared at him. "I'm not a fucking pawn in some game."

"Don't you dare talk about Gary Vintovskiy with that tone," the woman to Tommy's left said as Tommy felt the energy of a Power Ranger come off of her and his girlfriend quickly moved back. Olivia thought that JT would protect her, but the slap hit her cheek before JT even moved.

"I don't care if you're dating my brother or if Vintovskiy thinks I'll be wonderful help, you tore me away from my career, my family. I'm not him, you need to remember that," Kim said coldly as Olivia stared at her. She had heard JT had this side to him as well, but she had never seen it. That was something that she was now very grateful for.

"Katy, let it be. You were chosen, you've really got no choice about it, we have to do this," Tommy said, firmly, as he took her hand and led her out into the hall, where he dropped it and she let out a sigh. They were play acting at real life now. "I told you this wasn't wise."

"She'll be useful to the men," Vintovskiy said as Tommy's eyes widened and Kim glared up at the man. "You thought I'd put her in the field?"

"She won't be some man's whore, not even yours. I'll kill you with my bare hands if you attempt that," Tommy said as they all stared at him. The seriousness in his voice shocked them. No one talked to Vintovskiy like that and lived.

"You wouldn't dare," Vintovskiy said as Kim's arms crossed and Tommy settled his arm around her and the sight made him shudder. There was no doubt in his mind that the two of them would kill him, someday. He just hoped that that day was not today.

"Try me," Tommy countered as he watched Vintovskiy storm away and all of the other's stared at them.

"Guess you don't have to do this," Olivia said as Tommy removed his arm from Kim and looked back at her.

"You don't either," Tommy said as they all looked at him. "This is only the beginning of the changes."

"How can you say that?" Timothy asked as Tommy smiled. "We all did this to survive, except for you."

"I had to do this to survive, more than you know," Tommy said as they stared over at him and Kim took a step back. "How many of you knew Tommy Oliver?"

They watched as the hands were lifted and Tommy smiled. He hadn't known for sure, but they had known him before. Kim smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. They watched the two of them and suddenly they saw a couple that they had known, clinging to their only safety, each other.

"What I thought. I trust you to keep silent because things aren't ready yet, they will be, but not yet," Tommy said as they all stared. "Now if you will all go, enjoy your Saturday, no one is being added to the devil's advocate today."

"And us?" Olivia asked as Tommy looked over at her and then down at the woman standing next to him.

"Find a good guy," Tommy said as Olivia smiled and gave him a hug.

"You think we're safe?" Kim asked as he nodded his head yes and then led her back into her room. "What are we doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," Tommy said simply as he covered the window to her room and then pulled her into him.

"Tommy, we're lucky that Vintovskiy didn't question you. We shouldn't risk that," Kim said as he let out a sigh and stepped away from her. He hated when she was right about something like that, all she wanted to do was hold her and put all his words into actions. He couldn't do that now, there was too much risk.

"You're right, I can fake being your brother while we go shopping," Tommy said as she sadly shook her head. "Why not?"

"Today showed that you can't Tommy, neither can I. I almost decked that girl a few minutes ago. We love each other too much to act any other way," Kim whispered as he looked down. "Don't feel bad, like you said, things are going to change. It'll get better and we can be ourselves again."

"You know that I can't do this much longer," Tommy said as she gently grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart.

"Only you make me like this, don't forget that and trust in it. You are the only person I love," Kim said as Tommy closed his eyes and then felt her lips against his. "We can disappear somewhere if you like."

"You want to? The others will be meeting at the park until our business this afternoon. Why not go to that?" Tommy suggested as she gave him an odd look. He wanted to spend all day with her, but he knew he had to play Vintovskiy's minion, even if he had no yearning to. "I need to go pacify things. He may have walked away, but I'll find myself on bench duty if I don't and I need to be in the place I'm in for things to work. Go see the guys at the park, I'll visit tonight."

"Nightly visits and a few stolen moments? What life is that, Tommy?" Kim asked as she wiped the tears from her own face. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll talk more tonight. I've got to go," Tommy said as he bent down to give her a quick kiss and then walked out as she let out a dry sob and he forced himself to keep walking. He knew that the next few months would be like this and he prayed that she would be strong enough to still have that heart racing feeling after this was all over.

* * *

"Katy, JT said you might be coming," Jason said as the girl in a white t-shirt and jeans sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and just sobbed. "Katy, it's okay."

"I want him back, I can't do this, I'm not as strong," Kim sobbed as they all gave her sympathetic gazes. Seeing Tommy this way had affected them all at first, but they knew it would hurt her more. He was the man that she loved and now he was also the one person she couldn't be around.

"It's okay," Jason whispered as he let out a sigh. "Look at me, he loves you, only you."

"He's not the same," Kim whispered as Jason barely nodded. They all knew that, but he had had to change. To protect himself and all of them as well, most days he kept away because that was easier on all of them. Obviously he was not doing the same with her that he did with them.

"But he loves you, we all know that, things are rough right now, but it will all get better, now why don't we introduce ourselves again, in case you've forgotten," Jason said as Kim remembered that they no longer held the same names as well.

"I'm Soni Kym," Trini said as Kim barely nodded.

"Taylor Jackson," Aisha said with a smile.

"Corey Parks," Zack said.

"Scott Brown," Adam said.

"Alex Adams," Rocky said as Kim just shook her head. She was going to forget all their names immediately.

"Oliver Miller," Jason said as Kim nodded and just stared at them. "It gets easier with time. Now, I hear there's going to be an intervention today."

"Yeah, there's no other way around it, but it'll work. I've consulted some of the best," Kim said as Jason nodded. "What else is there to talk about?"

"Not much, lately. School's ended, so they are putting together summer programs, it'll be good for the younger ones," Aisha said as Kim managed a smile. "Why were you late?"

"They wanted to initiate me into the fold," Kim said as they all stared at her in horror. Very few women were brought in by Vintovskiy and most of them would only be sex slaves, very few were field ops. "JT stopped it."

"Thank God," Jason murmured as Kim looked over at him. "You have no clue what would have happened to you, especially if you weren't a field op."

"I just feel bad for the others," Kim said as Aisha and Trini exchanged a glance. "I'm confused. What's going on?"

"JT hasn't told you the truth about everything, has he?" Trini asked as Kim looked over at her and she sighed. "It shouldn't come from us, he should be the one to explain it all."

"Tell me what? I know he's working with that bastard and doing things that I wouldn't agree with, but…" Kim trailed off as they all gave her sympathetic looks. Tommy really hadn't revealed his true role to her and they didn't blame him, but she deserved to know. He was the one that helped so many, but he did his share of hurting as well, which she would see. It was a couple of months, at least, before they could take this crazy man down, unless something changed.

"It's some more than what you'd think. As Vintovskiy's right hand man, he has to play the devil and he does a good job with it. Enough to make us all uncomfortable, even if we know the truth," Aisha said as Kim looked away from them at the lake and then stood up. "Katy."

"Damn it all," Kim said as she walked away, stripping down to her underwear and she dove into the lake.

"That didn't go well," Adam said as the others nodded. "She loves him and I guess that she knows a lot and doesn't care."

"Or he hasn't told her, but she suspects, with something he's done or said and she loves him anyway. Let's face it, the two of them care so much about each other," Trini said as the others nodded and she watched the former pink ranger float on her back. "He's going to push it faster."

"What choice does he have otherwise?" Rocky pointed out as they all looked at him. He had a point; Kim might be the person that pushed them to getting their lives back, now.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim looked around the building as the teens scurried around in fright and she ran towards Alison's room. Tommy would not meet her there, it was her job to teleport the girl out and then get her ass back here as quickly as possible. She couldn't be found missing in the accountability checks after the attack, they all knew that.

"Hey," Alison said as Kim ran in and grabbed both of her hands. She looked out into the hall and then they quickly teleported out. "Holy crap!"

"Yeah, it's a bit of an odd place," Kim said as Billy walked over and gave her a hug. She relaxed for a moment and then looked into the viewing globe to see Tommy tossing the 'Power Rangers' around. The next thing she saw shocked her. He stepped towards a normal kid and threw here to the ground then dragged her off by her hair. A few moments later all the rangers were in the Command Center, including Tommy.

"What the hell was that?" Kim asked as Tommy looked over at her and grimaced. She didn't care if he was the devil's advocate, but something things weren't appropriate and he had crossed the line.

"After this morning I had no choice," Tommy said as her eyes squinted and he took her by the hand. "You have to trust me."

"Zordon, how long will it be before we can get back to normal?" Kim asked pulling away from him and he felt his heart drop. She was absolutely furious with him and he didn't blame her. He would have been the same way if the tables were turned.

"How quickly can you infiltrate the hierarchy?" Zordon asked as Kim gave him a confused look. "Yes, you…because whether or not Tommy likes it, that man wants you on his team, make him see that you are a street agent that can out do him and give him intelligence."

"What?" Tommy yelled as Zordon gave him the most sympathetic expression he could muster. He hated the way that this was playing out just as much as Tommy did, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. "All he wants her for is sex, there's no way in hell I'll let that happen."

"Why can't we just storm them?" Kim asked as the others looked at her.

"None of us are strong enough to face the core of this group, which is more than Vintovskiy. You and Tommy stand a chance, but we all need powers, better powers," Jason said as Kim nodded and she let out a sigh.

"I'll do it, just so I can get the man I love back," Kim said as Tommy looked over at her as he shook his head and she quickly teleported away.

"What the hell!" Tommy yelled as he turned to face Zordon. He had made a promise to him when all of this started that Kim would be protected, that she wouldn't have to risk her life like this. "She's going to get raped and you don't even fucking care! You're going to sacrifice that? Something that she…that we…"

"She's a strong girl, Tommy, you forget that some times," Zordon said, calmly, as Tommy just shook his head. He didn't care how strong Kim was, this wasn't about testing her strength, at least not in the right way.

"That isn't something I care about. We sacrifice her?" Tommy asked as Billy walked over and placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"She can make him vulnerable, you can't do that because you're a man," Billy said as Tommy gave him an outraged look. How could he have the guts to say tah.

"You haven't seen all I have. You don't know the horrors of the inside of that place. All I wanted to do was protect her from this. You promised me nothing would happen to her Zordon," Tommy said as one of the new Power Rangers walked over to them.

"She'll do what none of us can and we're leaving tomorrow to get powers for you because of it," Priscilla said as Tommy looked over at her and gave her a confused look. "She has to do this."

"And what do I do?" Tommy asked as Aisha let out a sigh.

"You're there to pick up the pieces when everything falls apart," Jason said as Tommy let out a sigh himself. He did not want to deal with that. This shouldn't happen to Kim, she shouldn't just be a pawn in some game.

* * *

"Ms. Fox, I'm surprised JT didn't forbid you from coming here to see me. He doesn't seem to appreciate the opportunity I gave you earlier today," Vintovskiy said as Kim walked into his office. She had pulled out all the stops with her look. Taking clues from Olivia's fashion, she had vamped up the sex appeal and pulled out the leather. If she was going to do this, she had to do it right.

"He couldn't stop me," Kim said as he smiled. "But I do have to admit I'm not thrilled with you either."

"Then why are you here?" Vintovskiy asked as he stood up and placed his drink on the edge of the desk.

"What's better than pissing your big brother off?" Kim asked with a smile as Vintovskiy nodded and then held out his hand.

"The office would be a very good place for you," Vintovskiy said as she pulled away from him.

"Who said anything about me becoming some man's whore?" Kim asked as her eyes flickered up to him. "Field agent, with JT, otherwise I'll walk right back to the real world and you can kiss any of the intel I'll be able to gather good-bye."

"Like you could leave me," Vintovskiy said forcing himself on her and she forcefully pushed him away.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, you're not my type" Kim said with a smile as she walked out. All she had to do was leave him wanting more, hopefully to the point of stupidity.

"She will do nicely as a field agent," Vintovskiy muttered to himself as he watched her go. The other day he had not known how strong she was, playing with fire had never been nicer.

* * *

"You did what?" Ty exclaimed as Kim looked over at him and he let out a sigh. There had to be a good reason for this, otherwise he might just kill her himself.

"I'm going to become one of his minions, because I can make this happen faster. Trust me, Ty, I don't have another choice," Kim said as he stared at her. Yesterday she had been firmly against this and now she was going to concede to them. "He's not the man that I've known and I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this for very long, but I'm going to do it, buy us some time and work it all out. We need things that they couldn't get until now and because I'm here they can do it. We can move closer to getting this done."

"You're sure that this is possible?" Ty asked as Kim gave him a hug.

"Anything is possible, absolutely anything. You have to know that by now. I've got to go, I'll see you later," Kim said as she walked out and he heard the click of her heals long after she had disappeared. She was being moved, to where he didn't know, but he could be assured she'd be safer. She'd be in a place where she could do more, but he knew she would lose some of herself as well.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as Kim walked into his room and he looked up at her and she stood there in shock. "They moved you here?"

"Yes, to this room," Kim said as he just shook his head. How in the world could they have done this? "Let me guess, there's no second bed."

"There's not even a door to the bathroom," Tommy said as she placed a hand over her face and looked at him. "Does he want us to have sex?"

"Would a brother and sister have sex?" Kim asked as he shook his head no and she then proceeded to change into her normal clothes. The less sexed up Kim made his heart beat faster and he sat on the edge of his bed. He tried to bring his raging hormones back under control, but it wasn't working. "You okay?"

"I'm all right. I'm going to go work out, hopefully that'll fix some of my problems," Tommy said as she looked over at him and he leaned down over his lap.

"Tommy," Kim whispered as she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder and he snatched his head up to look at her. It had been a long time since any in this would had said his real name on purpose. "Don't act like that, you never have before."

"I'm watched, everywhere I go, even here. How can I not act like this? I can't do what I want, not even with you," Tommy murmured as she gently caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Why don't you go take a cold shower like any normal guy?" Kim suggested as he just shook his head that he couldn't. The fact was he didn't want her to know what he was doing. Yes, she was smart enough to figure it out, but he still didn't want to be only one room away from her while he got rid of his problem.

"I don't think so," Tommy said as he stood up and then gathered his gym bag. "Get some sleep, you've had a long day already."

"I didn't do anything today," Kim said as he gave her a knowing look.

"You'll be working with me. I do the majority of my recon work in the middle of the night, you'll have to help out with that," Tommy said as Kim nodded knowing what that would probably mean for the two of them. They would spend hours alone at the Command Center plotting the next move of the Power Rangers and ignoring the ever growing strain between them. They both were tense around each other to the point that there was no relationship, friendly or otherwise, and that was something that hurt them, more than anyone could imagine.

"Can I come work out with you?" Kim asked as he looked back at her. "I've got to hone the skills that got me here."

"Fine, but they don't have any beams," Tommy said as she gave him a perturbed look.

"Who said I'd need one?" Kim challenged as she headed out of the room and Tommy quietly followed after her. Something felt wrong about everything that was happening, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Were we right about them?" Vintovskiy asked as he looked around at his upper level agents. Usually JT would have been involved in something like this, but this time the action was against him. Protecting a sibling was a normal thing, but that was not it with the Fox children, it was something else almost something that made him wonder if JT was really on his side.

"I'm afraid the findings are inconclusive at the moment. Their interactions certainly fit a brother sister mold, even if they are extremely close," a man said as he stood, shaking like a leaf in front of Vintovskiy. 'Inconclusive' meant failure to their boss and that was something that was not accepted, no matter what.

"We'll have to go back to full time surveillance to find out the truth about him," Vintovskiy mused as the others cringed. The last person that had been assigned to tail Fox had wound up dead. Fox hadn't been questioned, but they were all fairly sure he'd taken care of him. Who else could?

"Sir, with all due respect, trailing him will probably make him force his hand. Do we really want to piss off the former leader of the Power Rangers?" Tony asked as Vintovskiy gave him a severe look. Many had suggested that JT had to have some inside link to them, but no one had been ballsy enough to say that. If he had been the leader of the Power Rangers, why was he working for him now and giving him the best intel out of all the agents? "Don't you think it's odd that we had Kimberly Hart fly into Angel Grove a week ago, but she doesn't appear in any of the complexes. Katy Fox, who isn't on the census does. Same with Trini Kwan, Jason Scott, Zackary Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Rocky Desantos, and Adam Park they were all in the city when the change occurred and they can no longer be found; Billy Cranston disappears at the same time that JT Fox appears, these are not coincidences, no matter what you think."

"What are you possibly suggesting?" Vintovskiy asked. Even he could see the logic when all of it was mapped out so clearly. Billy took Tommy's name, Tommy took on a new one, along with a new appearance, but did it mean he had been a Power Ranger? A spy, that hadn't been in doubt for a long time, but was he a ranger?

"That JT Fox and Tommy Oliver are the same person," Tony concluded as Vintovskiy nodded. The problem was if he killed Oliver the other Power Rangers would come out of the woodwork and the original pink was at least as strong as Oliver, if properly motivated.

"Does anyone here know information that we can use against Oliver?" Vintovskiy asked as the men gave him a confused look. Why didn't he just want to eliminate him? "Killing Tommy will not help us, at least not at this moment. We still do not know where they base their attacks from, we need to get that from him before we can kill him."

"He'd never give up that sort of information," Kevin murmured as Vintovskiy leered. These men could certainly be slow at times.

"Not willingly, who is left that would make him give up the information?" Vintovskiy asked as the men exchanged glances.

"Kimberly Hart, wherever she is," Tony said as the other men looked at him. "My son was a grade behind them in school. He said the two of them were inseparable before she left."

"Get Ty in here. I need to talk to him," Vintovskiy said as Tony nodded. He had been looking for an excuse to see his son, now he had one.

* * *

"Ty come with me," Tony said as he walked into his son's room and he gave him a curious look. "I've got to make what I have to say quick. Vintovskiy wants to see you."

"Okay, am I in trouble?" Ty asked as Tony shook his head no. He had done what he was asked to do, he just hoped that Ty knew that he was doing. He couldn't stand if he lost his son over this.

"I pitched it, but he wants to talk to you, I've got to deliver you there. Is there anything going on I should know about?" Tony asked as Ty shook his head no. Throwing the real Power Rangers under the bus had been in the plans all along, the phone call from Billy this morning had not been.

"You've known the plan since the beginning, it just got moved up. I confess that JT is in fact Tommy Oliver, he'll probably be brought in and then the true fireworks will begin," Ty said as Tony barely nodded. His son was stronger than he'd ever be and that was something he'd willingly admit after everything that had happened.

"I only hope that they've got this all planned out," Tony said with a sigh. He did not want to lose his oldest son, but he also knew that they had to do what they could to get their bit of the world back.

* * *

Tommy walked back to his room after his workout and sighed, he still needed a long shower to rid his mind of everything that had happened today. For some reason, he let Kimberly go first and he simply lay on the bed and listened to her singing. It was good to have her back, good to know that she was okay, even if it made things harder. Every time he did something now, he wondered if she'd hate him, but all she had done was move into a position to help, because she saw how much it was killing him even if the others didn't. He lost more and more of himself everyday and she couldn't sit back and let it continue. He loved her even more for that, but he couldn't let her get hurt.

As he lay there reminiscing he heard the lockdown bolts activate and he sat up. That only happened if Vintovskiy was doing a raid of his own to pull out people who knew things about the Power Rangers or Power Rangers themselves, if he knew who they were. When the bolt to his room unlocked he felt a chill run down his spine, if the plan had been moved ahead, they would come for him, now just wasn't a good time.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as she walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her and Tommy looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"Get to the Command Center and stay there," Tommy whispered as he gave her a quick hug and then placed his teleportation coin in her hand. "I'll be fine."

"Tommy," Kim whispered as the door was flung open and she disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"So you were a Power Ranger," Vintovskiy said as Tommy turned around to face the man. The 'guards' he had brought along made Tommy laugh. If he wanted to fight his way out, he easily could, but he wouldn't do that now. He had to give the Power Rangers a little more time. Just enough to make what they had to do now work.

"So, that is Tommy Oliver?" Vintovskiy asked as he forced Tommy into a chair in front of Ty. He had not fought him, he had just come quietly. The man, who must have been at least a third degree black belt, was behaving nicely, which meant this must have been part of the plan.

"Yes," Ty said as Tommy gave him a grim smile, no one was going to understand why this 'betrayal' was so important, but it was. Something had to push Kim over the edge, Zordon had told him as much, but he knew this wouldn't do it. His impending death might. He knew that the plans for him were a 'trial' and then a quick shot to the back of the head. Power Rangers must be destroyed, sadly Vintovskiy was going to have a worse fate. Kim was one of the few Power Rangers that let loose like that when you hurt someone she loved.

"You are one sneaky son of a bitch," Vintovskiy said as Tommy adjusted himself so that he could face the man. "Right under my nose. Where'd you hide the others?"

"Why do you think I hid them?" Tommy asked as Vintovskiy stared at him. Why would he lie now? What was he gaining from it? "I'll admit to being a Power Ranger, I'll even admit to lying to keep myself alive, but I'm not going to turn over my friends."

"Kimberly Hart," Vintovskiy muttered as Tommy looked at him, keeping his expressions unreadable. If he knew who Kim was, things were going to get much worse.

"What about her?" Tommy asked as Ty watched the two of them. He knew better than to just leave, but with a witness there Tommy stood a chance at not taking a beating.

"What name did you give her? She's your girlfriend, so you probably gave her the most protection you could and we know she arrived in Angel Grove, problem is she's not registered anywhere in Angel Grove. I'd bet she was the one you teleported out before we came in," Vintovskiy said as Tommy nodded that that was true. There was no use in lying about who he was protecting. "Did Katy ever move in?"

"Dropped her bags off and pitched a fit about having to live with me," Tommy said as he smiled. If he was so stupid he couldn't figure out who Kim was, he wasn't going to help him. Kim needed to have a chance to do what she did best.

"At least she'll still be of some help," Vintovskiy said as Tommy's smile widened. She'd be help all right, the type of help that was likely to bust him out of jail and hand him a morpher. "You will stand trial tomorrow at six p.m. in the center of downtown Angel Grove. Tell your Power Ranger friends it's no use to try to save you."

"Are you allowing me to leave?" Tommy asked as Vintovskiy nodded his head yes and he gave him a confused look. Why was he allowing him a chance to seek out the Power Rangers? Sure, he could try to follow him, but Zordon definitely had ways to keep Vintovskiy otherwise occupied.

"You deserve one last night of relaxation before, you die," Vintovskiy said as Tommy just shook his head and then stood up to get release from the handcuffs. "You have to wear those."

"I'd like to be able to enjoy myself before I die," Tommy said as Vintovskiy gave him an odd look. He couldn't possibly be considering actually going to the Power Rangers, that would be death for them as well. "I still have someone I love."

"She won't come see you die it'll kill her," Vintovskiy said as Tommy pulled his hands out of handcuffs and tossed them Vintovskiy.

"She'll come and she'll bring some friends," Tommy said as he disappeared in a ray of white and everyone in the room stared. None of them had ever seen a teleportation up close and they were shocked by not only the brightness, but the quickness of which he completely disappeared. None of them could have stopped him, even if they tried.

"Well, since he's left, may I go?" Ty asked as Vintovskiy quickly nodded for him to leave the room and Ty jumped to his feet and all but ran from the room. Vintovskiy settled in a chair and looked around at his remaining men. JT or Tommy or whatever the hell he'd be called after this, had been a great agent, even if he was a spy, now he had to replace him.

"Can someone find Kat Fox?" Vintovskiy asked as they all stared at him. One person with the last name of Fox had already betrayed him, why wouldn't she do the same thing? "I don't have another choice, she's the only person that could possibly take care of this."

"What is there to take care of?" Greg asked as Vintovskiy looked over at him.

"Tommy, I can't touch him, neither can any of you. She might just have a chance to relate to his personal side. The one not changed by his being a Power Ranger," Vintovskiy said as the men nodded and then began the search for Katy Fox. Little did they know it was already useless to even try.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tommy," Kim whispered as he landed in the Command Center and he looked over at her. No one had bothered to find her clothes and she almost lost the towel as she gave him a hug. She had panicked when she arrived at the Command Center and none of her friends had been willing to go near her. The other Power Rangers gave them as much space as they could, but they still could hear every word, they knew better than to leave just yet.

"Can you do this?" Tommy asked as Kim barely nodded her head yes. Whatever it was, they all knew that the two of them wouldn't be the same after this and that scared them. "Thank you."

"Don't, you'll never live this down," Kim said as he looked up at Zordon and Zordon just shook his head. Between the two of them lay the most danger and protection. At any moment their relationship could end or it could become something stronger. They didn't know that success hinged on that, on something that they couldn't really control.

"Come on," Tommy whispered as he released her and then gently pulled her after him as they walked out of the room. "We've got a lot to figure out."

"Why are they leaving?" Priscilla asked as the others looked at her.

"I don't think we are allowed to know the exact plan, only Kim and Tommy can," Jason said as they others looked at him. "What? Everything's gone into overdrive since the two of them have been back together."

"Zordon, what has to happen between them?" Trini asked as Zordon sighed. They had certainly backed him into a corner and he'd have to answer but he wanted to do the least damage with what he said.

"They will give up themselves for each other, that much is clear now, but they must survive that," Zordon said as they gaped at him.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked as they all looked at him. "Tommy won't have ranger powers, Kim will, but you're not making sense."

"How would you stop a bullet?" Zordon asked as Billy stared up at him. They couldn't possibly be suggesting that Kim would teleport in at the last moment and take the shot for Tommy and somehow she'd survive. "Yes she will and she can, Tommy doesn't know that."

"Why not?" Aisha asked as Billy just shook his head. It was a brilliant plan, even if the two of them didn't know all the component. The small (in the grand scheme of things) sacrifices that they'd make would help them defeat this man and set things right. Since the area had been quarantined no news had really gone out to the rest of the country that didn't pass through Vintovskiy. All of that would change tomorrow, they just had to be strong enough to make it happen.

"He'd stop her, just like she'd stop him from what he'll take for her," Zordon said as Billy shook his head. "He'll stop that bastard from doing the worst he could do and will be stabbed in the process."

"How are they going to survive this?" Trini asked as Billy looked around all of them.

"By saving each other. Then the two of them will hole up here and recover while this event gets leaked to the outside. If we've still got no help, then we'll attack," Billy said as Zordon nodded.

"Recovering from those wounds could take months," Taylor said as Billy shook his head to the contrary. They didn't know all the things that they had left up their sleeves. "Why not?"

"Let's just say this…getting them healthy would be a top priority," Billy said as the newer Power Rangers stared at him. How could they all be so calm? One wrong step and the two Power Rangers they needed the most would be dead.

* * *

"Want a t-shirt?" Tommy asked as he rummaged through his locker and pulled out a shirt he hoped would look like a dress on her. "Hey, you okay?"

"I guess," Kim said as she took the shirt from him and then slipped it on. The towel dropped to the ground and she looked at him warily. "Do you know what we're going to have to do?"

"Save each other," Tommy said, simply, as she looked at him and he gently grabbed her hands. "You don't have to do this Kim, we can find another way."

"You'll die if I don't," Kim whispered as Tommy barely nodded and she closed her eyes. She'd do anything for him, but she wondered why he looked the way he did.

"And you will die if I don't live," Tommy said as Kim looked at him in confusion. "Vintovskiy will attack you, either right after you save me or later, if you don't, either will be fatal."

"What if the wound I save you with is?" Kim asked as Tommy smiled and pulled her up onto his lap.

"Then mine will be as well, it depends on each of us to make it through this," Tommy said as she barely nodded. "You don't have to."

"But I do, for you to live and for us to have a life together, I've got to do this," Kim said as he nodded and he then gave her a hug. "It's a lot to take in and our choices are limited."

"I know and I didn't take too well to it at first either, then I thought about it. If I knew you'd die in a car crash if I wasn't in the car with you, I'd get in the car and I'd take it," Tommy said as Kim just stared into his eyes. He was serious and that didn't' surprise her, what they were talking about couldn't be taken lightly. It was their lives and how much they trusted each other with that. "But I can't make you do this, you've got to save me on your own."

"How am I going to get into position to stop it?" Kim asked as Tommy took the power coin out of her hand and she gave him a confused look. How would that help? "Teleport in? But if I'm even a second off. You'll be hit."

"Not if Alpha does it, he can get you there at the right time, no matter what," Tommy said as Kim nodded. He could see how all of this made her feel and he now understood what Zordon had said earlier. Picking up the pieces started now, not after this was over. "What do you want to do today?"

"I should be asking you that," Kim said as he shook his head that that wasn't the case. "Why not? You're the one condemned to death without even a chance at a fair trial."

"Yeah, I know, but I want your day to be good. I'm not too worried about me," Tommy said as she settled in closer to him and he closed his eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"You complete me, even if you don't want to believe it, you do. You are the reason I haven't been killed, every time I would almost lose it, I just thought about you and the future we both deserve. I've seen and done things I never thought I'd see or do and I got through it because of you," Tommy finished as she smiled over at him and he gave her a timid look. He hadn't planned to do this now and even in the back of his mind he wondered if this was the right time. His plan had been to wait until after this was over, but this felt right, it really did.

"What are you most scared of?" Kim asked as she noticed him digging through the gym bag that sat at the bottom of his locker. "Tommy…"

"Not getting to do this," Tommy whispered as he finally grasped the box and then placed it on her knee. "If something goes wrong, I at least want to know what you'd do. Kim, will you marry me?"

She sat there for a moment in shock, as he shifted uncomfortably underneath her. Her mind was racing as she fought with her mouth in an attempt to produce words. She had allowed herself to daydream about what he'd do and how romantic it would be. She knew that years from now their children wouldn't understand it, but right now he could have done nothing better, absolutely nothing.

"Kim," Tommy prompted as she continued to stare at him with a gleeful look on her face, but no words forming on her lips.

"Yes," she whispered as she flung her arms around him. "Yes."

"I just needed to know," Tommy whispered as Kim smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just promise you'll save me," Kim said as he nodded that he would. If they could believe Zordon, everything hinged on the perfect execution of this plan. Neither of them believed that they were the best Power Rangers, but obviously others did and they were trusting them to pull this off without a hitch. "I don't want to think about this all day."

"Neither do I and you can't be seen with me or they'll know something is up," Tommy said as Kim nodded and she tried to move in to a more comfortable position. "You need clothes."

"I like your t-shirt," Kim said as Tommy smiled and then rummaged through his locker again and pulled out a pair of shorts. "It's been a long time since I've found an excuse to wear your clothes."

"Yeah, last time was more out of necessity than anything else," Tommy said as she barely nodded. No matter how much his parents loved her, they would have flipped to find them the way that they were. "I'll get my revenge soon and we'll be able to move on."

"But life's never going to be normal again, people will have to know who we are and that'll be different. We'll be expected to do great things, to continue on protecting people. That's a lot of responsibility and I'm not sure I'm quite ready," Kim said as Tommy pulled her along and they headed up to the roof. He had thought the same things when this had first begun, but the longer he spent on the inside, the more he knew that this had to be taken care of. Kim hadn't seen the true horrors, because of how long he had delayed her being brought back, keeping her safe had been the one thing that kept him sane.

"I don't think you'll ever fully be ready, all we've known is to hide our ranger identities, we've changed our names, the way we look, everything that we can do to just make it. I'm tired of hiding and I know people will have expectations, but I'd rather have that than to continue living like this, where I can only give you a hug because if I do anything more, you'll be in danger," Tommy said as she gently grasped his hands and he looked down at her. He let out a sigh as he realized how absurd that must have sounded to her, but it was the truth.

"Tommy, you're going to have me with you for the rest of our lives, right now we've just got to make it through this, whatever happens next…" Kim trailed off as they both saw the vehicle approaching the Command Center, from the vantage point that they were at, they knew it was one of the city cronies. The biggest question was if the man knew he'd never be able to get inside the stronghold.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy sat down in the chair appointed for him in the middle of the stadium, most of the people here had been forced to come, to see what happened to the Power Rangers, what could happen to any of them if they challenged this man. Jason, Trini, and Zack sat together at one end of the field as Aisha, Rocky and Adam did the same thing at the other end. Kim stood next to Vintovskiy, in her 'work' gear and she locked eyes with him. No matter what happened here today, she was not going to let him die. Alpha knew to teleport her mere seconds before the shot was fired and then he'd stand up to take the injuries that were meant for her.

"Before you today is Thomas Caden Oliver, a Power Ranger and a menace to society. He will be tried for his crimes and punished according to the law," Kim read as the crowd stared at her. The ones who recognized her could not believe their eyes, how in the world could she try her own boyfriend? "Thomas Oliver, do you have any objections to the charges?"

"No, I only wish to say that no matter what happens Gary Vintovskiy is going to pay for all of this, sooner than he wishes," Tommy said as Vintovskiy slapped him and he took in a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't waste energy if he was going to save Kim in a moment.

"You can go to hell with all of your Power Rangers," Vintovskiy murmured as Kim dropped her piece of paper and then walked over to the two of them.

"You first," Tommy spat back as Kim placed as hand on Vintovskiy's shoulder and he looked back at her.

"You might want to get out of the way of the gunman," Kim suggested as Tommy looked up at her and smiled. Even if Vintovskiy was an evil bastard, she couldn't let him get killed this way. He deserve much worse than a quick death.

"Tommy, you have been sentenced to immediate death by gunshot," Vintovskiy said as Tommy locked eyes with Kim and she gently grasped her right wrist in preparation. "Gunman! Ready with the gun, aim, fire!"

At the moment the word left his mouth a pink ray of light flashed next to him and landed squarely behind Tommy, taking the shot that was meant for him. The shock that appeared on his face was enough to let everyone know he'd had no idea. As Katy Fox slumped over the back of the chair he quietly pulled a knife and charged, if the bullet hadn't kill her he would.

"I wouldn't do that," an advisor said as Vintovskiy ignored him and headed towards the girl, a moment before he was to stab her Tommy stepped in his way and took the knife to the gut meant for her several times. The crowd sat there in shock as Tommy fell to the ground next to Kimberly and he slowly pulled himself to where he was laying over her.

"Tommy," Kim whispered as he looked into her eyes and he gave her a quick kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Play dead," Tommy whispered as he slumped against her and she forced her body to go slack as well. He knew what he was doing and as Vintovskiy poked the both of them she understood why. If he pronounced them dead he would leave and they would be transported to the cremator, but somewhere along the way they'd just disappear.

"The betrayers of me have been killed!" Vintovskiy yelled as he looked at the crowd. No one moved or clapped, they all just stared. It was then that Vintovskiy realized exactly how much this town was against him. He noticed a few people moving through the crowd, but could not distinguish anything about them. Those in the front rows had tears streaming down their faces and this was all over two little Power Rangers?

"Look!" a girl yelled as Kim and Tommy had begun glowing various shades of pink and white. The men that had been attending to them scrambled away with a shriek. The other Power Rangers in attendance knew that there was a likelihood they wouldn't teleport away, which would mean they were dead. After several tense moments the lights traveled into the sky and then disappeared in the distance.

"They made it," Trini whispered to Jason as he nodded and they then quickly exited the stadium. They needed to get to the Command Center as quickly as they could to receive their powers and go over the plan. Rocky had the video, now they just had to get it out to the public.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Tommy asked as Kim shook her head no and he moved off of her. He then saw the two bullet wounds and he let out a sigh. They had been serious about killing him. "Billy!"

"Coming!" Billy yelled as he ran to the back of the Zord Bay where the two of them had landed. "My God."

"Her first, I'll be fine," Tommy said as Billy looked at him and he barely nodded his head that he was sure. Kim was in far worse shape than he was at the moment.

"I'll send a couple people back to get you," Billy said as Tommy nodded and watched him go from the room. He was sure that they would put the both of them on the operating table at about the same time, but she was suffering more, for some unknown reason.

"Just take care of her," Tommy said as Billy nodded. He could bleed to death right there if it meant she'd be all right, but they couldn't let that happen. He might believe that he was superhuman, but they all knew that that was a lie, he was just like all of them.

"Hey Tommy," Jason said as he and Rocky walked into the room and they each carefully picked him up as he winced. He might be slightly better off than Kim, but only slightly, Vintovskiy hadn't tried to stab to kill, at least once he realized it was Tommy. "You don't look so great yourself."

"Thanks guys," Tommy said as they walked into the temporary operating room and he was surprised to see the people from Aquitar. Billy wasn't joking when he said that they'd be in very good hands. The moment that he was placed on the operating table, he felt this intense calm come over him. There was nothing more for him to worry about, he had done all that he could do.

"We've got to head back before anyone notices we're missing. Contact us when they wake up," Adam said as Billy nodded. The surgeries could be considered a success but neither Tommy nor Kim had awoken from the anesthesia yet. The Aquitarians had warned it might take them awhile to wake up, as they had had to do more extensive procedures that they had originally planned. Although Tommy was more coherent, his injuries had been worse, not that that surprised them. Kim couldn't take as much blood loss as he could and they had pumped every bit they had into the two of them.

"So, when the two of them are better what'll we do?" Kristin asked as Billy shrugged. Much of the plan had not been made past this sacrifice. Kim and Tommy had an idea of the inner workings, but everything was bound to change. The fact that to Power Rangers had been in close association with him must bother him and he'd change, but he wouldn't be careful. Everything would be hastily done and there would be mistakes, huge ones.

"No one really knows. They kinda make things up as they go, which works for them. In the coming weeks they'll sit down and make up a battle plan, but right now we need them to live," Billy said as he watched Kim rollover to her side and she let out a groan. Tommy, upon hearing it, rolled towards her and they all stood there in awe. If it could have been done they would have put the two of them together, but there was far too much equipment on them for that to be possible.

"Where'd she get the ring?" Taylor asked as he had to walk over to move Kim back to a position where the tubes were not being affected.

"What ring?" Billy asked as he held up Kim's hand and he stared. He knew that Tommy had bought her a ring months ago, but was that it and why did she have it now?

"Maybe he asked her to marry him," Priscilla said as Billy just shook his head. The two of them would have told all of them about that if it had happened. It didn't matter how much all of them were struggling they'd still keep that common courtesy.

"I'm trying to sleep," Tommy murmured as they all looked over at him and he forced his eyes open. "I'm not dead?"

"No, but you might be if you can't explain why Kim has that ring on her finger that you bought her," Billy said as Tommy looked over at him in confusion.

"We're engaged," Tommy said, simply, as Billy's mouth fell open and he forced himself to sit up. "How long do I have to stay hooked up to all of this?"

"For awhile, you lost a lot of blood," Billy said as Tommy let out a sigh and then slumped back down on the bed. He felt like shit, but he wanted to make sure Kim was okay. "She came through the surgery fine Tommy. She just hasn't woken up yet."

"Figures," Tommy said with a smile as one of the Aquitarians walked in and stopped at the sight of him sitting up.

"Why isn't she awake?" Celestria asked as she pointed towards Kim. "What's happened?"

"Nothing, what's going on? Is she supposed to be awake?" Billy asked as the woman hurried over to Kim and began checking her vitals as they all stared. "Celestria?"

"She was supposed to wake up first, we gave her less medicine than him for that reason," Celestria said as Tommy gave Billy a confused look. Kim had been in far more pain than him when she'd been brought in, why would they gi e her less? "You do not leave a man waiting."

"It's fine, I want her to get better," Tommy said trying to calm the woman as she frantically tried to wake Kimberly. "Let her rest."

"You don't understand, she must wake up now," Celestria said as Billy walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "I've never lost someone."

"She's sleeping. She's moved around some, so she's not in a coma, don't worry about it," Billy said as Celestria barely nodded and she watched as Kim turn to her side again and she let out a moan. "Tommy you gonna be all right?"

"I should be fine, just going to get some more sleep," Tommy said as Billy nodded and he motioned for the replacement Power Rangers to follow him out. Even if they only wanted to help, Tommy and Kim didn't need any interruptions, even if one of them was still passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

She rolled around in bed numbly, not feeling any pain and not knowing where she was. The last thing that she could remember was Tommy telling her to play dead. Now she was wondering if they really had died. If so, where was Tommy? Fatalities were supposed to happen to both of them if it happened to one of them.

"Hey," Tommy said as he eyes blinked open and she let out a groan. "Take it easy, you've been out for a couple days."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked as Tommy's face came into better focus and she let out a shaky breath. "We're alive?"

"Yeah, we need to get some food in you and then get you up and moving around," Tommy said as he reached down and gently lifted her into a seated position. He saw her face tighten as her hands gripped his arms and he gave her a smile. "You're healing good, according to Celestria."

"Why aren't you hurting?" Kim asked as Tommy let out a sigh. Of course she'd sense the trembling in his muscles as he held her up, but he had to be there for her. "Tommy…"

"I am, but you are worth it," Tommy said as she just shook her head and he gave her a quick kiss. "You saved me."

"And you returned the favor. How bad did he get you?" Kim asked as she pulled away from him, suddenly realizing she was only in a thin strip of gauze and her panties. "Where are my clothes?"

"In the trash, we've bled through the both of them and I did a pretty good job of getting your pants bloody as well, one of the girls can loan you some stuff," Tommy said as she looked at him and he let out a sigh. "I know it's not your stuff but it's the best we can do. The dorms have been bugged and wired with cameras, the guys can't get to us."

"So we'll have to do this blind?" Kim said as Tommy nodded and she looked away from him. He could see the war occurring in her mind and he understood it. The news had taken awhile for him to digest as well, going in blind against Vintovskiy would not be easy. "Just hold me."

"It'll all work out," Tommy whispered as they balanced themselves on the gurney and he watched as she fell asleep next to him. He could feel where the padding had been added and knew that was where a wound was. She looked peaceful next to him and he knew that he would truly protect her from the pain that was sure to come. They had to face a lot in the coming days. "I love you."

"Wake up!" Celestria yelled as Kim immediately bolted upright and Tommy moved to catch her in his half awakened state. "You were supposed to alert me when she woke up! Do you know what this has done?"

"Giving her some rest," Tommy said as he looked over at Celestria and she fumed at him in silence. "I know there are more treatments she needs, but a little while can't hurt."

"It can Tommy, all of our treatments are about timing. Within one hour she must have the first treatment, we have five minutes to prepare and get her treated," Celestria said as Tommy cringed and then picked Kim up. "Follow me."

"Tommy, this can't be good on your back," Kim said as he just shook his head. He had come from a treatment moments before she woke up and he felt better, not back to normal, but better.

"Don't worry about me but get the gauze off," Tommy said as her eyes widened. "Kim please, she's serious about this."

"Okay," Kim said as she started peeling the layers away and was shocked when she pulled away the final bandages and saw the two wounds in her chest and abdomen. They had been stitched shut, but she could still feel the pain when these had come through and she looked up to see Tommy staring, luckily the two of them knew this place by heart.

"It's been awhile," Tommy muttered as she caught him and he blushed. He had gotten used to looking at her and her at him before she went to Miami, now they felt awkward again.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Kim said as Celestria just shook her head. The two of them were so in love they didn't' see the obvious solution to all of their problems. Zordon did, but he didn't' want to do that, Kim and Tommy deserved a chance to try it on their own.

"Toss her in Tommy," Celestria said as they stared at her in shock. "It's the only way the treatment will get to her in time."

"Just do it," Kim murmured as Tommy barely nodded and then tossed her into the seemingly empty pool and held his breath. She glowed as she entered the area and then bobbed up and down slightly, realizing she was in water. She fought to stay calm and hold her breath, but that was proving impossible and Tommy had to force himself not to jump in to save her.

"Get her out of there," Tommy murmured as he watched her eyes close and she went limp in the water.

"She's fine Tommy," Celestria said as he looked at her as if she was crazy. Why would Kim looking like a limp doll not bother her? "A few moments without air is fine."

"She's trying to breathe in water. We can't do that, remember?" Tommy snapped as Celestria just smiled. "Don't smile at me, do something!"

"You passed out the first time as well Tommy and yet you are perfectly fine now. Trust us Tommy, we mean you no harm," Celestria said as he huffed and walked over to the side to sit down. It was of no use to argue with Celestria or any of the Aquitarians, they didn't care what his opinion was.

Kim was slowly moved to the surface of Celestria walked in to the water and carried her out. Even with her dead weight, Celestria was plenty strong enough to do what was necessary. They dried her and waited for her first strangled breath and Tommy closed his eyes. If she was dead, one of them would have to answer to him.

He heard her inhale deeply and let out a sigh of relief. She coughed and sputtered like any person that had nearly drowned. She looked around at the Aquitarians and then scrambled away to where Tommy was sitting and he wrapped his arms around her. The pure terror in her eyes let him know this was too much for her right now, no matter what they said. She had nearly died a few days before and now this had happened.

"Don't let me go," Kim whispered as he barely nodded and protected her body as much as he could from the prying eyes. "I don't want to do that again."

"Kim, it is for your benefit," Celestria said as she placed a hand on her shoulder and Kim jerked away.

"Take me home Tommy, please," Kim whispered as he barely nodded and then picked her up and walked out.

"That didn't go well," Siemon said as Celestria nodded. "She must continue to take the treatments."

"With Tommy, she'll be fine, we just have to get him to convince her of that," Celestria said as the others nodded. The look on his face made them believe that he had his doubts about putting her through it again, but they were really living on borrowed time that no one was willing to tell them about.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next several weeks the treatments continued and Celestria kept her distance from the two ailing Power Rangers. Neither of them was ready to accept what was going on. Zordon slowly prepared them for the battle that lay ahead, but he kept quiet about their chances of survival. It would do nothing for either of them to know the likelihood of their deaths. They had consulted every means available and all they all said that it came down to a flip of a coin, fifty-fifty. That was something none of the Power Rangers would care to hear, so the truth remained hidden.

"Zordon, Tommy and Kimberly should know the risks. Neither of them can stand to lose the other at a time like this," Celestria said as Zordon just shook his head. He did not like thinking of what would happen if one lost the other. They were too close for the other to just move on without any problems.

"Telling them is of no use, they'll only try to save each other and get killed along the way. In utter ignorance, they have their only chance," Zordon said as Celestria huffed. The stubborn old being was going to get two of his best rangers killed by inaction. "Celestria, I've thought this through, consulted every being, Power Ranger and human that could help and they all came to the same conclusion-it could take them dying to make this happen."

"Don't they have the right to refuse? Zordon, they're kids, kids that have had to make decisions that even I am wary of making after all these years. They deserve a choice in this matter," Celestria said as the two Power Rangers in question walked into the Command Center and looked over at the two of them.

"We've never questioned what might happen to us, Celestria, we've known for awhile that we're in danger, we don't need to know anymore," Tommy said as Kim barely nodded next to him. "We're going for a run outside."

"Don't go too far or there's a chance you'll be found," Celestria said a Tommy just smiled.

"We're ready Celestria. It's time for them to find us," Kim said as they both morphed and then headed out through the large metal doors of the Zord Bay.

"If we lose them…" Celestria threatened as Zordon looked up at her.

"If we lose them I'll have more than you to worry about," Zordon said and he then faded away.

"How dare you just go to your room and hide! Your Power Rangers need you and your running!" Celestria ranted as Zordon blinked back and glared at her.

"My Power Rangers will be more harmed by my presence than helped, sometimes you just have to let them grow up," Zordon said and then disappeared again. Celestria stared at the tube and silently fumed. She knew that he had corrected her in the only way that he knew, but it still hurt. Zordon was supposed to be the Power Ranger's guide, above all others.

* * *

"It's been too long, something has gone wrong," Jason whispered as he and Aisha met in the 'study' room and huddled in a corner.

"We've got to trust them. They've never let us down on something like this in the past," Aisha said as a siren sounded and they looked at each other. That only happened if there was a Power Ranger attack.

"Let's go," Jason whispered and the two of them bolted from the room. The teens knew to make as much chaos as possible, so that they could get away. This time they really needed them to do that.

"Jason, Aisha, good to see you," Kim said as they stared at her in shock. "Come on, Tommy's getting the others."

"We had given up," Jason murmured as Kim looked over at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm doing good not to throw you into a car. Tommy and I aren't expected to live through this," Kim said as Aisha and Jason exchanged a glance, but kept in stride with the infuriated pink ranger. If Kim was telling them this there must be a reason and it was probably something they didn't like.

"If you're not going to live then why would you even do this?" Aisha asked as Kim smiled under her helmet. They had come to terms with things after the escape from their first injury. They were supposed to die, that much they knew and the treatments had kept them alive, but would they die after this was done or earn their chance to live again?

"Because what's our other option? We'd be dead if they didn't need us to fight," Kim said as they stared at her in shock. Why would they be dead? Why couldn't they have a life together after this was over. "Things like this take sacrifices, we've got to do what we can."

"Good, you got them," Tommy said as he wrapped her in a hug. "Guys, morph and evacuate the buildings, we've got to take care of Vintovskiy on our own."

"Why you two?" Rocky asked as Tommy grabbed Kim's hand.

"Because we're the only ones that have survived his attack and can attack him, vengeance is a nice way to put what we'll do to him," Tommy said as they two of them ran off and then the other Power Rangers did as ordered.

"Do you think Kim and Tommy have lost it somewhere along the way?" Aisha asked as she and Jason ran next to each other.

"I have no doubt about that," Jason said as Aisha barely nodded and they sprinted away.

* * *

"Power Rangers downtown, just the two of them right now, sir," Isaac said to Vintovskiy as he shook his head. In the weeks since Tommy and Kim had been killed the government had taken a major interest in him. He'd had to completely revamp his program to hide the 'problems' the government saw. He had not even begun to find a way to fix the Power Ranger issue.

"Send a patrol, I'm sure they'll turn back soon enough," Vintovskiy said as he nodded and sent out the order. "Why are you still here?"

"All of the dorms have been evacuated," Isaac said as Vintovskiy looked back at him.

"Lock down the building. No one goes in or out of this place," Vintovskiy ordered as the man nodded and then frantically began fulfilling the order. He did not know why it was important, but it was to Vintovskiy.

"Where do we go?" Kim asked as they walked the halls in their everyday clothes and he held onto her hand. If they were going to die together he wanted to be able to look her in the eyes and say he was sorry. This mess could have been prevented, but it was too late to think of that now. He had to get out of here alive and hope that Kim made it as well.

"Just stay with me, when we get to Vintovskiy, you know what to do," Tommy whispered as her hand compulsively tightened over his and he smiled back at her. "Don't worry, the others are taking care of everything else."

"No turning back," Kim whispered as she looked up at him. "One more kiss?"

"Just in case," Tommy murmured as he turned to her and pressed his lips against hers. If this was the last memory he had of her before they went into all out war, he would be fine with it. At least the both of them would know that the other cared, even if there was no other left after this.

"I love you," Kim murmured as he gave her a quick hug.

"I love you too," Tommy whispered as he closed his eyes and when he opened them he noticed the head of his department walking towards them. "We've got to go."

"How much further?" Kim asked as they calmly walked down the hall.

"Not far, are you okay?" Tommy asked as she barely nodded her head yes as he stopped outside a door. "Blasters."

"Okay," Kim said as they stepped back from the door and aimed. The door was blown off the hinges and they walked into their own worst nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This chapter deals with some graphic violence, if that offends you, please skip on to the next chapter. After the way this man has acted, I could only see one way to take him out, and it was not necessarily the polite way.

Gary Vintovskiy stood in his safe hold and shook in fear. They were coming for him, he was sure of it and no one would protect him. All of his lackeys had evacuated the building as it was locked down. His world was about to end, in the harshest way possible. The military had surrounded the city overnight and the Power Rangers were knocking at his door. The world he wanted was leaving, but he'd fight to his death if he had to.

"Guess who," Kim said as the dust cleared and the 'dead' rangers entered the room.

"No," Vintovskiy murmured as he looked at the two of them as they stood before him. He had never thought he'd see two people he supposedly had sent to their graves again. He knew that there was a very good chance that they were the only ones that could defeat him and they seemed very intent on it.

"Yes, prepare to die," Tommy said as Vintovskiy ran to the far end of the room and grabbed his weapon of choice, a shotgun. "You really think that's going to stop us?"

"No, but if I'm going to die, you're coming with me," Vintovskiy said as he fired off the first shot, which they both dodged easily. Kim silently morphed and then Tommy followed suit. Their morphed forms wouldn't stop the bullets, but it enhanced their senses a great deal. That was what they must rely on instead of their suits.

"You sound hopeful that we'll let you live," Kim said as he stared at her in shock. Tommy might be menacing, but she made him wish he'd never met Lord Zedd. Pain was the only way to describe what would happen to him if she got a hold of him anytime soon. "And we might, if you'll walk out of this place and go to the police, turn yourself in, you won't die, at least not from us."

"You go to hell," Vintovskiy yelled as Tommy looked over at her and she just shrugged. If he wanted to deal with them like this, there was no reason for them to hold back.

"We tried, didn't like it there," Tommy murmured as Kim vaulted past him and kicked Vintovskiy in the side, causing him to fall to the ground. She was far stronger than she looked and it took Vintovskiy a moment to get his wits about him. By the time that had happened Tommy was already attacking as well.

"Just knock him out," Kim whispered as he nodded. Neither of them wanted blood on their hands, especially in this case. He had to be turned over to the authorities and dealt with. If that didn't work then Zordon had a back up plan.

"I will," Tommy muttered as Vintovskiy looked up at him.

"If you're going to fight me, fight me like a man, don't hide behind the mask," Vintovskiy said as he pointed the gun as Kim and the both froze. "Like a man Oliver."

"She leaves without being harmed?" Tommy asked as Vintovskiy nodded his head yes and Tommy gave him a hard look. "Tell me that, you won't hurt her."

"I won't hurt a hair on her pretty little head, if you fight me without your powers," Vintovskiy said as Tommy looked over at Kim and she imperceptively nodded her head. They had to risk this now or they'd be separated later.

"Fine," Tommy said as he powered down and Vintovskiy smiled, momentarily pulling his attention away from Kim and she quickly kicked the gun out of his hand and Tommy pinned Vintovskiy against the wall by the neck. "Listen carefully."

"You won't kill me," Vintovskiy said with a half smile as Tommy pressed him harder against the wall.

"We could call it an accident," Kim said as he looked over at her and saw her aiming the gun directly at him. "After all, that's what you called the mass murders of the adults. I wonder what the rest of the world will think of that once it's revealed?"

"Kinda like Hitler," Tommy said as Vintovskiy stared at him. "He killed himself though, you…well, we'll see what happens."

"Were you this strong before you became a Power Ranger?" Vintovskiy asked as Tommy shook his head no. "It makes you inhuman."

"You're one to talk," Kim said as she looked over at Tommy, he was barely controlling his strength at the moment. "I wouldn't test him if I were you, you killed his parents. That was the only family he ever knew. I'm sure that killing you is something he'd much rather do than hand you over to the authorities."

"Let him try," Vintovskiy said as Tommy flung him to the ground and then punched him with all the force he had left, soundly knocking him out.

"You okay?" Kim asked as she passed him the rope and he bound Vintovskiy's hands and feet. "Tommy…"

"I'll be fine, let's just get this over with," Tommy said as Vintovskiy disappeared and Kim grabbed his hand. "You know this isn't going to be fun."

"I know, but at least we'll be together, no matter what happens," Kim said as she watched him morph and he reached over to give her a hug.

"Take us where we must go," Tommy murmured as they were surrounded by light and she clung to him in fear. It didn't matter if they took out Vintovskiy, this would happen again if the person in charge was not stopped.

"I'm surprised you came," Efirish said as Kim looked up from Tommy's chest and he smiled at her. "You've chosen to die, so that others may live, how brave of you both."

"You're kidding," Kim said as Efirish shook his head no and he held out his hands. The two of them felt the immediate drain of the Aquitarians medicine and forced themselves to not wince away. "But how will others live?"

"I die in the process, because, you see, if I don't kill you the Power Ranger world will continue on for decades to come, protecting this world from evils that I can't even fathom. Your children and probably grandchildren would carry on your legacy. I can't let you live to do that," Efirish said as Tommy released Kim and moved in front of her.

"Take me instead. She can't do all of that if I'm gone," Tommy said as her hands clenched over his and he smiled under his helmet. What choice did they have if one of them was going to get out of here alive?

"There is no splitting the two of you apart. She wouldn't let me just kill you, she'd fight to save you as well, therefore she'd still die. Mr. Oliver, you must choose wisely what you do next," Efirish said as Kim stepped out from behind him.

"We stay, it's your choice whether or not we die," Kim said as Tommy demorphed and so did she. The being in front of them was surprised to see two teenagers in front of him. He had gone after adults because of the date of their first child being born, but looking at them let him know that she could very well be pregnant already.

"Funny you should put it that way," Efirish said as he walked toward them and he quickly grabbed her. "Because he chooses whether or not you live or die."

"I'll never hurt her," Tommy said as Kim took in a shaky breath. She wanted him to just blast the man and not worry about her, but she saw in his eyes that he could never do that. He couldn't even attempt it.

"Of course not, but I can either kill her and then make sure the baby is dead or I can kill the baby and she lives," Efirish said as they gave each other a glance. There was no way that they were pregnant, no way at all.

"She's not pregnant," Tommy said as Efirish just smiled. They didn't know the future that really lay ahead of them. Why hadn't Zordon told them the truth?

"But if you survive this she will be, because I can't just kill one of you," Efirish said as Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired of hearing people say that. We're not connected by a strand of some kind. We're individual people, with our own lives," Kim ranted as Tommy slowly moved himself closer to them. He knew that he only had one shot at killing the being and getting them out of here alive.

"But the two of you have shared one fate since he became a Power Ranger. I won't say that true love was inevitable, but this day was," Efirish said as Tommy looked over at the man and then quickly around the room. He sensed that Kim did not have much time left and that they had to get out of here quickly.

"Save me," Kim whispered as her body went limp and Efirish stared at Tommy. He then moved in and forced Efirish to the ground before he pulled out a knife.

"This is for my parents," Tommy murmured, cutting the man's throat and then moving away from him. He picked Kim up and looked around the room. Zordon hadn't told him how to get out of here only that he must.

"Home," Kim whispered as she snuggled closer to him and he smiled. That might just work.


	12. Chapter 12

"They're okay," Trini whispered as rays of white and pink landed in front of them. The moment after they landed, the both of them collapsed into a pile.

"Give them room!" a man yelled as the Power Rangers gave him an odd look. The two of them were going to be fine, they all knew that. Whatever had happened had just been a shock to their system. "We'll get the medics in here to look at them. What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked as the man looked over at him. There were two teenagers that had collapsed in the middle of this gathering and their friends weren't worried about them at all.

"Did they get hit by the light?" the man asked as Rocky's mouth fell open. How would they explain to the man that the two of them were actually the light?

"Yes, but they'll be fine in a moment," Aisha said as Kim and Tommy both meagerly opened their eyes. "See? They're waking up already. Move along people, nothing to see here!"

"You okay?" Trini asked as she squatted down next to them and Kim let out a groan.

"I've been better," Tommy murmured as Kim looked over at him and she winced. "We're alive, right?"

"Yeah, someone must have been watching over the two of you along the way," Aisha said as Kim closed her eyes and then settled against Tommy's chest. It was sad, but the cement felt great after the last hour.

"I guess we need to start having kids pretty soon," Tommy said as Kim looked up at him and laughed, while the others stared on in shock. Why would they start having kids? Weren't they going to wait a little while?

"Guys, is there something we need to know?" Aisha asked Kim looked over at Tommy and he just shrugged. "Guys…"

"We're getting married when all of this has settled down," Kim said as they all stared at them. How in the world could they have had the time to think about that over the last few weeks?

"How did you have the time to get engaged, you've been working on the plan for this for weeks," Jason exploded as they exchanged a glance and then closed their eyes. They did not wish to deal with those problems right now. Being alive was much more important and they wanted to enjoy it.

"Jason, when you've nearly been killed twice in less than a month it puts things into perspective," Tommy said as Kim barely nodded her head. "Plus, we were told that we would be the bearers of the next ranger generation. Seems to be a pretty good reason for things to continue to want to kills us."

"So we've got to make things count for now, otherwise we might not get a second chance," Kim said as she closed her eyes and Tommy looked around at the group that had formed.

"Is Vintovskiy in custody?" Tommy asked as Jason nodded his head yes. "Good, what do you say to us getting out of here for a few weeks?"

"Tommy, we have to help rebuild," Kim said as he looked over at her and smiled. They should help, but they had given a lot over the last few weeks, they needed a break. "A vacation would be nice, I like France actually, for a few weeks, then somewhere else, England perhaps. Do you think they could teleport us there?"

"Absolutely, we survived Vintovskiy's leader, they should give us a decent honeymoon," Tommy said as Kim gave him a confused look. "We might as well get married too, we've got lots of things to do."

"Yeah, you don't have to be married to start that family of yours," Rocky pointed out as Kim looked over at Tommy. He knew that she didn't want to do that. They had talked about that more than once in the past.

"But I'd rather be married," Kim said as Rocky nodded. "I'm afraid there's no justice of the peace here so we're just going to have to wait."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Kevin said as Kim looked at him. Who was this man telling them this? "I'm an investigator for the FBI, I'm assuming that you are the Power Rangers, considering that you are being avoided like the plague by most people. What is there that we can do for you after everything that you've done?"

"A wedding and a lifetime of no questions, no worries, no coming to find us and asking us to solve the world's problems. Can you promise me that?" Tommy asked as he sat down and Kim reluctantly followed.

"No, but I know the man who can do that for you. You'll have to testify in Vintovskiy's trial, but after that, we'll put you in witness protection, give you new names and a new life. All of you will have to live apart, but I'm sure you have ways of staying together," Kevin said as Tommy nodded. "I'll take you in a moment, after we're through with most of the others. The two of you have to be handled differently."

"Of course," Kim murmured as Tommy grasped her hand and she stilled. "What?"

"You don't feel it?" Tommy whispered as she shook her head no and he took in a deep breath. "We're losing everything, all our powers."

"Why?" Kim asked as his hand went slack and she started to catch him but the same thing happened to her as well and she slumped down over him.

"What's happening to them?" Kevin asked as the others exchanged glances.

"They're losing their powers because their work is done," Billy explained as he landing in their midst. "They're strong, they'll survive it."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked as Billy smiled.

"They lose their powers to keep their lives. I think that is much more important to them," Billy said as the others nodded. They had seen what it had done to Tommy when he thought he had lost her, even if it was only for a few moments. "Give them a few minutes, they'll come around. They always do."


	13. Chapter 13

_6 Months Later_

"This is the last time that I'll be able to call you Tommy," Kim whispered as they walked into the courthouse and he took her hand. "It won't seem right to call you something else."

"But we'll be okay, we've got each other," Tommy murmured as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "And little one is going to be fine, don't worry about that."

"Thanks," Kim asked as Tommy gave her a quick hug and they walked into the holding area.

"Mr. Oliver, we are going to take you in first and then your wife, don't worry about anything the defendant's attorney says to you. Your actions as JT Fox have no bearing on you now, you've been cleared of any charges that could be brought against you," Kevin said as Tommy nodded and then looked over at Kim. Over the last few months they had done as much as they could with their Power Ranger identities to help the community, but they were burying their identities today. After their testimony they were all disappearing, no one was sue where they were going, but they were definitely leaving California.

"How long will we be waiting?" Kim asked as the District Attorney gave her a smile from the corner. He knew that she was tired of this, everyone was, but the man had to be tried by the legal system, even if Kim and Tommy wanted to just lock him in the bottom of the Command Center and never let him see the light of day again, that couldn't be done. He had far too many public crimes for the Power Rangers to be allowed to handle it.

"It depends on how many questions the defense asks the man who testified yesterday and each of you. After that it's the two of you, then you'll die in an accident and be moved," Kevin said as Kim nodded and then placed a hand over her stomach. "The two of you just take it easy."

"We will," Tommy said as the District Attorney left and Kevin followed him out. Kim reached over for his hand and took it quietly. "You look tired."

"I am, the baby kicked all night and I barely got any sleep," Kim said as she tugged at the wig she was wearing. The both of them had cut their hair weeks before, but had had to hide the changes with wigs since then. Everything about them was a drastic change. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be glad to join the others today. We still have a lot to plan for the future," Tommy said as she laughed.

"Let's just start with this baby, Tommy and we'll figure out the rest later," Kim said as he looked at her. "A couple months without Power Rangers worries would be nice."

"Yeah, I know, but we're going to have to deal with that sometime sooner or later," Tommy pointed out as she nodded. "I'm guessing your vote is later."

"After the baby's born we'll talk about it, right now we've got to worry about other things," Kim said as Tommy nodded and then scratched under his wig. He hated wearing the thing, but they had to make a difference in his appearance and he had already decided to keep it short after his stint as JT. The fact that it was now a midnight black didn't bother him a bit, he still looked the same in his eyes. "Tommy, don't worry about that, your hair is fine."

"I hate the wig," Tommy muttered as Kim laughed. "You hate yours too."

"Yeah, but that's because my real hair looked like it at one time and I actually liked it then," Kim said as Tommy just shook his head.

"Kim you look fine," Tommy said as the bailiff walked in.

"Mr. Oliver, you first," the bailiff said as Tommy nodded before he gave her a quick hug. "Come on."

"Don't worry about me," Tommy whispered as she nodded and he gave her a smile. "I'll be fine."

"I know," Kim said as the bailiff led him out and Kim sighed. She knew just how long his testimony might take.

"State your name to the jury," Judge Biron said as Tommy looked around. Unlike the others, there were no friendly faces for him to see, especially with Kim in the witness room.

"Thomas Caden Oliver," Tommy said as the jury gave him an odd look.

"Aliases?" District Attorney Charles Dickson said as Tommy looked over at him.

"JT Fox, the green ranger, the white ranger, and the red ranger," Tommy said as he saw the mouths drop on several of the jurors faces. No one thought that you could possibly be that many rangers.

"Were you a witness to any of the atrocities committed by Mr. Vintovskiy?" Charles asked as he pointed toward the defendant.

"Yes, I was a spy placed inside of Vintovskiy's headquarters by the Power Rangers to get information and misguide him as much as I could," Tommy said as Vintovskiy looked up at him. He had had no idea how detailed the plan had been against him.

"Was there any point in time when your own life was threatened?" Charles asked as Tommy barely nodded.

"Several times," Tommy said clearly as the judge shook his head.

"Any that you wish to elaborate on?" Charles asked as Tommy just sighed. He didn't want to deal with all of this, but he knew that he had to.

"No, I'm still alive. I've got nothing else to say about that," Tommy said as Vintovskiy looked at him. How could he kinda defend him?

"Did you ever participate in the raiding of homes and dormitories?" Charles asked.

"Dorm raids, yes. I was too new to participate in the home raids, especially since I knew some of the parents," Tommy said as Charles nodded.

"How many people did Vintovskiy kill personally?" Charles asked.

"Objection!" William Barry yelled as the judge looked over at him.

"Sustained, he's an eyewitness," Judge Biron said as William sat back down.

"In the dorm raids, it was only a couple dozen. I can't speak on the home raids, although my parents were some of the people killed in the original raids," Tommy said as he looked away from Vintovskiy. He could kill Vintovskiy with his bare hands if he really thought about it.

"So you know of a couple dozen murders by this man. Can you explain to me the events of October 22nd, 1996?" Charles asked as Tommy barely nodded.

"On that day Vintovskiy conducted a dorm raid against my dorm. The target was me. I was apprehended and charged with being a Power Ranger. I was to be tried and executed the next day," Tommy said as he heard audible gasps from around the courtroom. They had had to call in jurors from various parts California to hear it, especially since all the adults were either dead or involved in Vintovskiy's scheme.

"Why would you be executed?" Charles asked as Tommy just shook his head.

"Because there was enough evidence to prove I was a Power Ranger. One of us had already died because of it. I would be no different, especially after all I had done," Tommy said as Charles cringed. He had only heard bits and pieces of this before, since Tommy and Kim were barely able to say any of it.

"So why are you alive?" Charles asked, as none of them had been sure exactly how that happened until now.

"My wife saved me," Tommy said, simply. He didn't need to explain anymore.

"How were you to be killed?" Charles asked as Tommy shook his head.

"A single shot to the head, ordered by Vintovskiy. They really wanted to kill me," Tommy said as he just shook his head.

"He didn't shoot anyone himself?" Charles asked as Tommy laughed.

"Not there, didn't want the teens to get the bright idea that he was an evil bastard and that Power Rangers were good people," Tommy said as they all could catch the hint of anger in his voice.

"Why is he charged with your attempted murder and also assault with a deadly weapon?" Charles asked as Tommy looked at him.

"I took the attack meant for Kimberly, somehow we both survived it," Tommy said as Charles nodded.

"No further questions your honor," Charles said as he moved away from the witness stand. Kim and Tommy were more about pushing the point home, than needed them to testify. The jury had already voted guilty, from what everyone could tell.

"Any cross examination?" Judge Biron asked as the defense's counsel shook his head no. He'd wait for Kim to grill. "Who is your next witness?"

"Mrs. Kimberly Hart Oliver," Charles said as the bailiff walked out and then brought in the obviously pregnant woman into the courtroom. Charles knew to keep her testimony quick, so that they would be able to disappear in time.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff read as Kim placed her hand on the Bible.

"I do," Kim murmured as the bailiff pointed her towards the chair and she sat down.

"Would you please state your name for the record?" Charles asked as he approached the stand and she looked out into the courtroom at Tommy.

"Formerly Kimberly Ann Hart, now Kimberly Hart Oliver," Kim said as she managed a weak smile.

"Aliases?" Charles asked as Kim just shook her head.

"Katy Fox, the pink ranger, a couple different uniforms, same color though," Kim said as Charles nodded.

"Did you work for Vintovskiy?" Charles asked as he blocked her line of sight to Vintovskiy. He knew that she was not as comfortable dealing with this as Tommy was.

"In order to save Tommy, yes," Kim said as she saw Tommy give her a small smile.

"How long did you work for him?" Charles asked as she gave him a smile.

"About two days," Kim said as he nodded.

"Can you describe to me the events of October 22nd, 1996?" Charles asked as he laid his hand on the railing.

"I had just convinced him to take me on as an investigator for their offices and I was moved in as Tommy's roommate. We went to work out and after we came back I hopped in the shower. When I came out they were already at the door. Tommy teleported me out, I'm not at liberty to say what happened after that. I wasn't there to see it," Kim said as she closed her eyes.

"The following day, what happened?" Charles asked as she nodded.

"I read the indictment against Tommy and Vintovskiy ordered the firing of the first shot. I was teleported between Tommy and the bullet. I don't remember much after that," Kim said as Charles nodded.

"After that is there anything that you remember at all?" Charles asked quietly as she looked down at her hands and then back up.

"Being told to play dead," Kim said in a cold voice.

"By who?" Charles asked.

"Tommy," Kim said simply as her hands started shaking.

"Why?" Charles asked as she looked over at him.

"So they wouldn't really kill us," Kim said as Charles gave her a smile.

"No further questions your honor," Charles said as he walked back over to the bench and sat down.

"Does the defense wish to cross examine the witness?" Judge Biron asked, looking over at the defense attorney.

"Yes. Mrs. Oliver, when did you return to Angel Grove?" William asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"In June…I can't remember the exact date anymore," Kim said as she looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"So you have only been here for a short time when the plan to 'defeat' Mr. Vintovskiy began to be planned?" William asked as she looked at the judge and then back at the attorney in front of her.

"Yes," Kim said.

"Why are you not on trial?" William asked as she stared at him.

"Objection!" Charles yelled as he stood up.

"Overruled, answer the question Mrs. Oliver," Judge Biron directed. He was sure that the jury would want to know the reason.

"Because we didn't do harm, we just handed him over to the proper authorities," Kim said, calmly.

"What about Efirish? He was my client's leader, the one who issued orders. Where is he?" William asked as she folded her arms and glared at the man. Many of the people in the courtroom were sure that if she hadn't been pregnant she would have jumped the man.

"Rotting in hell," Kim said as William looked away from her. He could feel the two Oliver's sizing him up and he knew that was not a good thing.

"He didn't get a chance at a trial," William commented after a pause.

"You're sure that you want to piss off a former Power Ranger that just happens to be pregnant?" Kim asked as the judge looked away and had to hide his smirk. For all their worries about her, she was able to handle herself just fine.

"Of course I'm sure, so that you'll show that you're the menace, not my client," William said as Kim looked out at Tommy and he just shook his head to not take the bait.

"Your honor!" Charles cried as Kim shook her head.

"The jury is to ignore that last statement," Judge Biron instructed as Kim smirked.

"I'd love to tell you that that man and your client were actual human beings, but they aren't. How many more people would die because of us before someone had the balls to take him down? I don't think you would have done that and you know good and damn well what he's done. I couldn't have that on me any longer, that's why he's sitting here and that bastard is rotting in hell for what he did," Kim said as the jurors stared at her. They knew that the rangers were good people, but they had never heard any of the others talk like this.

"Why are you so quick to lay the blame on them? How many monsters have you destroyed?" Williams asked as she gave him a confused look.

"I've lost count," Kim said as he smiled to the jury.

"Funny, I'd think you'd know the number," William said as the jury looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I was too busy protecting the Earth to count all the monsters that I've battled," Kim said as she looked over at him.

"Monsters? Like my client?" William asked as Kim just shook her head.

"No, he's the only one like him, most of them looked nothing like humans, most of them mindlessly destroy, because that is what they were created to do. He choose to do everything that he did," Kim said, calmly.

"You're saying that Efirish couldn't have threatened him with his life if he didn't do this?" William asked as she saw the point he was trying to make.

"I'm no professional, but my guess would be that you can't keep committing cold blooded murder forever, unless you want to," Kim said with a sweet smile.

"Even if you fear for your own life?" William asked.

"Yes, don't forget that there have been many times I've felt that my own life was in danger and I've never killed," Kim said.

"What about your husband?" William asked.

"Objection!" Charles yelled as Kim smiled. She knew that she couldn't answer the question since she had married him.

"Sustained, move on Mr. Barry," Judge Biron said as he nodded.

"Funny how everyone wants to protect him," William said as Kim leveled a glare on him that made him move away from her.

"No, it's not to me. After years of him protecting the rest of the world it seems right. The court isn't meeting here to determine our guilt, we've already been pardoned for anything we might have done to hold our cover. Now, I don't wish to sit up here and be badgered for no reason. Do you have any valid questions that might help your client?" Kim asked as Charles bit his lip and Tommy placed his head in his hands as he laughed.

"No further questions your honor," William said as he quickly walked away from her.

"Mrs. Oliver, you may leave the witness stand," Judge Biron said as Kim nodded with a smile.

"The prosecution rests, your honor," Charles said as he stood and the judge nodded.

"We'll take a two hour recess and then the defense will begin this afternoon," Judge Biron directed as the people in the audience stood up to leave and Mr. Vintovskiy was escorted from the room.

"How are you doing?" Charles asked as he walked up to his key witnesses. Neither of them had lost their cool and they definitely left an impression, they were the only known survivors of one of Vintovskiy's planned executions.

"Good," Tommy said as they walked to the back of the courtroom and he reached for Kim's hand.

"The two of you need to get in your car and drive. Call when you get to Las Vegas, from there everything will be taken care of," Kevin said as Tommy nodded and Kim took in a deep breath. Her parents were going to hear that she died in Las Vegas and the two of them would slip off into the world unnoticed by anyone around them.

"Okay," Tommy said as Kim barely managed a smiled and he led her away. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish I could call them," Kim said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"One day we'll be able to, but right now we've got little one to look after," Tommy said as she nodded.

"It's just going to be so different," Kim muttered as Tommy nodded and then wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Get in the car and we'll talk on the way. I don't want you being harassed by the press," Tommy murmured as the press was headed towards them. He knew that they had to avoid an encounter today. They had been lucky to get away with what they had said in the courtroom.

"Have you thought of a name?" Kim asked as he climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door.

"For myself?" Tommy asked as Kim sighed and looked over at him. "The baby."

"Yeah, they'll just hand us names, ids and everything else we'll need to start a new life, but we'll still get to name him or her," Kim said as Tommy nodded.

"Ollie or Olivia, maybe," Tommy said, hopefully as Kim laughed. "I know they probably won't let me have tat as a name for my child, but I'd like to."

"I know, but we need to think of others, just in case," Kim said as Tommy looked over at her.

"You don't like those?" Tommy asked as she looked over at him and just shook her head.

"No, I do, but let's face it, we're not going to get away with it. People will still look for us after we die," Kim said as he nodded. He knew that all the rangers dying in such close succession was going to be suspicious enough.

"Okay, so what are your ideas?" Tommy asked as he rested his hand over hers.

"How about Cayden or Emma?" Kim asked as he looked over at her. He liked the names, but he knew that now wasn't a good time to discuss this.

"Now might not be a good time," Tommy said as she looked up at him and he gave her a smile.

"Why? Tommy, we've got to do this sometime," Kim said as he nodded.

"Because right now we're about to lose our own identities and we'll have to build a new one without any of that being known. We've been lucky so far Kim, we might not be lucky much longer," Tommy said as she barely nodded. He was right that this probably should wait until they were less emotional.

"What do you know that I don't?" Kim asked as he gave her a brilliant smile and she calmed.

"Nothing, can't a man be worried about his wife without a real reason?" Tommy asked as she returned a smile of her own and he calmed.

"It's not like you to worry without a good reason," Kim said as he nodded.

"I know, I just want us to be safe and the same thing for our children. We don't need to be tracked by anyone after this," Tommy said as she nodded. It was going to be hard enough to carry on the ranger mantle on the opposite side of the country from Zordon.

"And right now we're likely to fall in love with a name that we could be tracked by?" Kim stated as he nodded that he definitely thought that was the case.

"That's what I'm thinking. So after a few weeks with the new names we'll talk about it again," Tommy promised as she nodded.

"I can agree to that, but I want to figure it out soon, especially with the new doctor and everything else. It'll be one less worry," Kim said as she leaned her chair back and rolled over to where she was facing Tommy.

"Yeah, I agree," Tommy said as he ran his fingers through her hair and then turned back to look at the road. The next time he looked at her, she was sound asleep and he couldn't help but smile. They were off to a new life, he just hoped this one wouldn't be quite as hectic, at least for the first couple years.


	14. Chapter 14

"The Olivers' should be here any minute. Do we have everything for them?" Agent Thomas asked as he closed his cell phone and the man next to him nodded. This had been in the works for months and if they messed up, their lives would be at stake. People would come after them and some of them would do it because they wished to kill them.

"Their cover is solid, they've been given degrees and a job. They should have no problem transferring from this life to another," Agent Jones said as his partner nodded. "They'll be fine, they have a better security system than anyone else in the world."

"They aren't supposed to associate with that part of their life again," Agent Thomas stated as his partner just shook his head. They all knew that they would have to at some point.

"You know as well as I do that they'll have to do this eventually, it's just a matter of time before Earth is attacked again and they will have to do something rangery," Agent Jones said as Thomas barely nodded.

"I know, but between now and then they are to be left alone. When the time comes they'll return in silence and continue on," Thomas said as Jones nodded and they then looked through the windshield for the car.

"That's them," Jones said as he opened the door and then got out of the car.

"Okay, I'll go get them and bring them to their new vehicles. You know what to do with the car," Thomas said as he walked off towards the couple and Jones sat with their car.

"Yes, we've been over this a million times, just go before anyone notices," Jones said as Thomas just nodded and continued walking.

"Hello, wow," Agent Thomas said as Kim and Tommy walked over to meet him.

"Didn't know I was pregnant?" Kim asked as she noticed where the man had focused his attention.

"Yeah, that was left out of the brief, but that shouldn't be a problem. Come with me," Agent Thomas said as Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Can you tell us where we're going?" Tommy asked as he gave Kim a concerned look. They had been driving all day and she was absolutely exhausted. They needed to get to wherever they were going quickly, so that she could sleep.

"No, you will get in your new vehicles and drive five miles out of town, to the Hotel 6. Open the envelope in your glove compartment and go from there," Agent Thomas said as Tommy nodded and Kim just shook her head. It was going to be a guessing game for the majority of the time they were moving.

"I'm going to need to sleep sometime today," Kim stated as Agent Thomas nodded.

"You'll get that soon enough, but I don't know when or where. I am only to take you to the cars, after that you're on your own," Agent Thomas stated as Tommy nodded and Kim just gave him a tired glance. This might just be too much.

"Great," Tommy murmured as Kim gave him a smile.

"Shed the wigs," Agent Jones said as they looked over at him and then pulled off their wigs. Kimberly now had blonde hair that was cut into a short bob. The people that had done their transformation had made sure that whatever they used on her wouldn't hurt the baby. Tommy's hair was as short as it had been when he was Fox and was an eerie, midnight black that almost looked blue in certain lights.

"So, from here on out we're new people?" Kim asked as Agent Jones nodded his head.

"Yes, although I don't know what your names will be or if your age will change. It's definitely going to be a huge change for the both of you," Agent Thomas said as they both nodded.

"Yeah, we had figured as much on our own. I'm going to have to practice not saying Tommy," Kim said as the agents nodded. They had known it would be hard for them, but they also knew that they two of them would survive it because they had no other choice.

"But we'll be safe this way, no one can find us, no one will be able to hurt you or our kids," Tommy said as he looked from the agents towards the cars and they nodded that he could go ahead.

"That makes me feel better," Kim said as Tommy guided her away to their cars and the agents smiled.

"It's all going to work out," Tommy said as he caught the hint of worry in her voice.

"I hope you're right," Kim said as he looked over at her.

"Here's your keys, that's your car and this one is yours, get on the road you came in on and drive east, you'll find the hotel," Agent Thomas said as the both of them nodded and took the keys from him.

* * *

"No envelope," Kim murmured as she walked over to Tommy's car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"I have a map, looks like the place we'll be staying for the night is about an hour away from here. Do you think you can make it?" Tommy asked as he watched her yawn and she barely nodded yes.

"Yeah, I should be able to, I'll just follow you out of here. We better not sit too long," Kim said as he nodded.

"Okay, it's not that far to go and you'll be fine, just keep the windows down if you have to," Tommy said as Kim nodded.

"I'll be glad when this is over," Kim said as he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"So will I, go on, the longer we sit here the more tired you'll get," Tommy said as she nodded.

"Okay," Kim murmured as she forced herself to stand and walked off to her vehicle. She just had to stay awake for an hour, that shouldn't be too difficult.

"This is a lot nicer than what we could afford," Kim said as Tommy barely nodded.

"I think our new life can, I've got the key, they said everything we need will be in our room," Tommy said as she nodded.

"I wonder what we're going to do," Kim stated as he started rummaging through the room and began finding various parcels and packages.

"I don't know, but we've got to open all of this before we go to bed," Tommy said as she nodded and then rubbed her eyes.

"Okay," Kim said as he watched her settle a hand over the baby's foot and he smiled.

"You go ahead and change, I'll start looking through this stuff and see if there's any more to find," Tommy said as Kim nodded and then slipped off to the bathroom to have some privacy.

"What do you think we'll be doing? I saw diplomas in the envelope from earlier," Kim said as she walked back in, in a nightgown and settled down on the bed next to him.

"That's what I'm worried about. How will we be able to perform a job without a true degree?" Tommy asked as she shrugged. She was sure that it had been thought out by someone, she just didn't know who that was.

"I would imagine it's in something that we are already skilled in," Kim said as he looked over at her.

"FBI badges," Tommy whispered as he pulled them out and she gave him a skeptical look.

"Are you serious?" Kim asked as she tried to peer over his shoulder and he turned away.

"No, I just want you to freak out about it. Yes, I'm serious Kimberly. I'm not sure where our final destination is, but how do you like the name Shelia Franks?" Tommy asked as she smiled. She could deal with that. It was in her top ten of what she wished to be named in this name change, but she'd deal.

"Shelia?" Kim asked as she scooted next to him and looked down at her new driver's license, birth certificate, and various other important documents. "What name did you get?"

"Joseph, but it says everyone call me Joe," Tommy said as Kim laughed. "It's not that bad."

"This is going to be difficult for me to remember. I kinda pictured Mitch or Johnny or Allen, but Joe will do. It'll have to, so what do you do for a living?" Kim asked as she leaned against him.

"We are lead investigators for the newly formed New York City 17th Criminal Investigative Division, Unit 5, at the ages of 24 and 25 respectively. We're transferring from Los Angeles and have received this promotion because of our investigative skills in the aftermath of the Angel Grove disaster," Tommy said as Kim just shook her head. At least they were telling some of the truth about them, which would help.

"You mean during," Kim said as he looked over at her.

"No, after. Remember, Kim and Tommy don't exist anymore, we died today. We've got to learn this information to be able to survive. We're probably some of the youngest lead investigators that these people have ever seen, we're going to have to act like we know what we're doing, otherwise they'll eat us alive," Tommy said as Kim grasped his hand.

"Tommy, we're technically not even out of high school yet," Kim said as he took her hand.

"Shelia, there is no Tommy, not unless we are Power Rangers again, that is when we can be the people that died," Tommy said as she nodded. "I know it's hard, but if we don't do it now it'll never happen."

"What else about our lives?" Kim asked as he placed his arm around her and she leaned over on his shoulder.

"We have an apartment in Chelsea, New York, actually it looks like we own it or at least the FBI does. We are preparing to start a family in the next few months, we married out of college after a whirlwind romance our senior year. You went into the FBI academy in 1994 and I followed the next year. We were assigned to Los Angeles and dealt with that area in depth. Our parents are dead and have been for several years. We will leave my car here and continue with only yours. We will get more information at our hotel tomorrow night. What's wrong?" Tommy asked as he looked over at her.

"I'm just tired. We better get some rest," Kim murmured as he grasped her hand and then gave her a quick hug.

"I'll be in a bed in a few minutes," Tommy murmured as she nodded and he walked into the bathroom. Just a few more days and they could have their lives back, even if it was with new names and a job they'd never actually perform.

* * *

"So this is home?" Kim murmured as she dropped the one bag Tommy let her carry in to the floor and he walked in behind her. The last several days had been hard. They had picked up suitcases and information as they came across the country. Now the full story of their lives up till now lay in front of them.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Tommy asked as he dropped the bags at the door and looked down at her. If she hated it then they were going to have to figure out something.

"It's nice for a place in New York," Kim said as Tommy smiled. That was the most he was going to get from her right now. "We've got to make this place home though."

"I know, thank goodness they let us keep our wedding album," Tommy said as she smiled. "But we can do that tomorrow you need some sleep."

"I'm fine," Kim said as he looked over at her and she smiled. "I am, I just need some supper."

"Okay," Tommy said as he walked into the kitchen and saw a file on the table. "We've got another one."

"Just bring it in here with supper!" Kim yelled as he sighed and went over to the fridge. The day before they had been told not to worry about furnishings or food, it would all be there for them.

"Here you go," Tommy said as he handed her a plate and she smiled. "You want to open it?"

"No, the last one I opened told us we were changing our names, again," Kim said as he smiled over at her. "I'm not a Dawn."

"I know, but it was bound to happen. They gave us one more degree of protection by 'killing' Shelia and Joe," Tommy said as she nodded.

"But you got Mitch, it's a good name for you," Kim said as he just shook his head.

"Mitch Johnson, it's wonderful," Tommy said as he absentmindedly opened the envelope.

"What's it say?" Kim asked as Tommy's mouth dropped open.

"They gave us the rest of the Power Rangers, they'll be joining us at work on Monday," Tommy said as he eyes widened and she gave him a hug. They were allowing them to continue their destiny, with the people that they had started it with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

_45 Years Later_

"Hi Mom," Laci said as she walked into the kitchen of their small home in Long Island. "Has Dad properly scared the crap out of Thomas yet?"

"He did that awhile ago, I think he's just getting to the part where he tells him his responsibilities as a ranger," Kim said as Laci nodded. She had been the pink ranger when her time had come and she knew that Thomas would have to deal with it as well one day.

"He's been in there four hours," Laci said as Kim smiled. She obviously had forgotten how long it had taken with them. "Mom, can't you do something to finish this up?"

"No, he did the same thing with all of you when your time came and he knows that this is best. It works for us," Kim said as Laci sighed. She hated when her parents were right in this sort of manner. They were going to do things their way, there was nothing they could do about it. "How have you been?"

"Dreading this day," Laci answered as Kim nodded. "He's just a boy, something like this shouldn't be on his shoulders."

"Carrying on a Power Ranger family shouldn't have been on mine at seventeen, but I did it. Killing an evil mastermind should have never been part of my history, but it happened. You have decided on him, only him, unlike your siblings, you'll never go through this again, so don't speak to me about how this is unfair," Kim said as she stood toe to toe with her taller daughter.

"Mom?" Laci asked in a scared tone as she took a step away from her mother. All of their children knew not to cross their parents on a matter like this.

"Sorry, it's just that we've been under a lot of stress lately and your dad is preparing to hand all of this over to Bradley in the next year or so. We'll be retiring in a few years and we don't need this anymore," Kim said as Laci looked over at her. She was shocked that they were even considering that so soon.

"Are you going back to California?" Laci asked as Kim gave her a smile.

"Yeah, we've been cleared to do that. I know this is the only place you've ever known, but my life was there before that bastard took it all away from me," Kim said as Laci gave her a critical look. "Don't think that your father and I are so pristine that we never curse or have a bad temper, you should know better than that by now."

"But my son…" Laci objected as Kim smiled.

"Has already had sex and curses like a sailor when he gets mad," Kim said as Laci's mouth dropped open and Kim smiled.

"He's had sex?" Laci yelled out in shock as Kim stifled a laugh. She could not believe that he own daughter was this out of touch with what her son did.

"For the love of God, when are you going to start caring about their lives? We almost couldn't use him as a Power Ranger because of that. I know that you don't really care, but you should," Kim said as she looked at her from across the counter. "He's a good kid."

"Come on Mom, you're delusional if you think I care about protecting the universe. That's what the rest of the family is good at," Laci pointed out as Kim just shook her head. Their middle child had certainly caused them the most problems.

"You did it as well and we've hurt your children by not allowing them to know the truth. The truth of why Thomas will be living with us for a year or two, the truth of why you're scared to hear certain chimes. You don't understand why this is important, but you will one day," Kim said as she smiled over at her.

"Mom, I'm afraid that you're wrong about that," Laci said as Kim smirked. There were things that she knew that her daughter would not like.

"We'll see," Kim said.

* * *

"You're serious Pop?" Thomas asked as he looked over at Tommy in shock.

"Yes, this isn't something I'd joke about. We've collected information on the next being that is going to come after earth. It's your team to lead," Tommy said as he watched the teen stare at him in shock.

"But Mom's never said anything about this," Thomas said as he watched his grandfather shake his head. This obviously was a sore spot between his grandparents and his parents.

"Because your father isn't a Power Ranger, but it's more because of the fact that she did the job reluctantly, unlike your uncle and aunt. I know it's rough, I've done it most of my adult life and not everyone could do that, your mom just happens to be done of those people," Tommy said as his namesake nodded and then looked at the stairs leading into the living room.

"So is that why it's just me?" Thomas asked.

"Yes and it's not my choice to make for your mother. I'd do things differently, but I was also there to deal with Vintovskiy when he was alive. My job has been to keep the world safe from that sort of thing. In a couple years, I won't be doing this anymore. That's why each generation must be trained like the one before. You'll be one of the last for me to train and I can only hope your aunt and uncle will do what is right after that," Tommy said, calmly as he nodded.

"What about Mom?"

"She chose to not continue with her Power Ranger work. I have to respect that decision and by doing so she won't be passing this on to anyone except you."

"Why would she choose me?"

"I don't try to figure out a way a woman's mind works, it can be very dangerous to even attempt it. You'll learn that soon enough."

"But you and Nana?"

"We've got a lot at stake if we don't know each other like the back of our hands. You'll find out more about that later, if I'm right, your mom should be here to check up on you."

"But I'm living here for the next year right?"

"That's correct, but she still thinks your ten and a virgin, so it's going to be baby steps."

"How do you…"

"Let's just say that I've got my way of finding out things like that."

"Will I find out some of those ways?"

"In time, now go up there before your mother has a panic attack."

"Aren't you going to come?"

"No, I've got to find the rest of the Power Rangers."

* * *

"Thomas you're all right!" Laci exclaimed as Kim gritted her teeth at the sound.

"Did you think Pop was going to kill me or something?" Thomas said as Kim smiled in the background.

"Well you never know how things are going to work in the ranger world."

"Laci, no tainting him anymore against this sort of thing, for the next year he'll operate under our rules, not yours. Now say good-bye and you'll get to see him next weekend," Kim directed as her daughter looked over at her in shock.

"Mom…"

"No buts, just do what you're supposed to and we'll take care of him. You know that we won't let harm come to him."

"What about all the Power Rangers that have died?"

"Has an Oliver ever died?"

"No…"

"Then don't worry about him, go home, raise your other children."

"Mom…"

"Go home."

"Don't you think you were a bit rough?" Thomas asked as Kim shook her head no.

"No, but don't worry, she'll be fine and so will you. After all, your grandfather and I were supposed to die 46 years ago. If we can survive that, I'm sure that being a ranger will be a breeze for you," Kim said as he smiled and then walked over to give his grandmother a hug. At one time he had thought that they were a little bit snobbish, but now he knew that they had just lived a different life, once upon a time.


End file.
